THE BEST WAY TO LOVE
by MajinSunny
Summary: MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER!b/v romance story set during the missing 3 years..I think you will really enjoy..First two chapters up REVIEW FOR MORE!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note**Hey guys my very first fan fic and im trying my hardest..critisim and feedback are welcome. I want to get better at this!Thank You**  
_

_****ALSO I WANT TO ADD THAT IM A BEGINNER AT THIS SO I DONT KNOW HOW EVERYONE WILL LIKE MY YOU GUYS LIKE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CONTINUE, IF YOU GUYS HATE IT I WONT......I DO NOT OWN DB..DBZ..OR DBZ GT -_-****_

The best way to love is to love like you have never been hurt.

_Chapter1 Hate Hate Relationship_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Bulma Breifs' alarm clock was blaring at 6:15 am, as it did every day. "Uhh, is it time for me to get up already?" she moaned as she slammed her palm down on the little red button atop

the clock. Bulma rolled out of her bed and wrapped her robe around her petite frame. She walked a few paces and ended up in her in-room bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and

with her free hand she dispensed the toothpaste on the brush. As she brushed her teeth she stepped back just enough to see the digits on her clock. _6:25 shit! _Bulma hastened her

pace; she knew that her impatient new houseguest would be expecting his breakfast by 7:00 a.m. She quickly washed out her mouth washed off her toothbrush and looked up in the

vanity. She looked at herself and smiled as she looked into her breath taking reflection. Her porcelain skin was so vibrant and clear it glowed. Her eyes were just as impressive as her

skin, two giant orbs that reminded you of the ocean, bright yet deep blue, and ever so clear. Then there was her long full blue hair. It was very lengthy, stopping in the middle of her back,

and it was full of life and healthy. Everything about her was gorgeous, and she loved it that way. Bulma grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her mane. She took her scrunchi off her

delicate wrist and swooped her hair up in a clean bun. Admiring her looks one last time and winking at her reflection, she turned around and proceeded downstairs to prepare breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once downstairs Bulma entered the kitchen and proceeded to gather the ingredients she needed to prepare breakfast. On the menu this morning would be scrambled eggs, blueberry

pancakes, bacon and toast, with fresh made orange juice to drink. As bulma scurried around in the kitchen she heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall. She glanced up at

her kitchen clock to see the time. _7:00am. It's Vegeta. _"Good morning", she said sweetly with a huge grin on her face. All she got in response was a "Hmm". Vegeta walked past her hardly

acknowledging her existence and sat at the table. " Woman", he started "you aren't finished yet?" Bulma rolled her eyes "I'm almost done, do we really have to go through this every

single morning Vegeta?" Bulma frowned. _Damn it! What does he think I am? I'm not a robot I can only move so fast._ "Well I guess we will go through this every morning until your lazy ass

has my breakfast ready for me to eat at 7:00 am as I instructed", Vegeta growled. Bulma slammed down the plate in front of him causing the pancakes to jump in the air a little and then

fall back stacking themselves neatly on top of each other. "You know just because you're always in a shitty mood doesn't mean you have to come and bring everyone down with you!"

Vegeta looked at her in disgust, this earth woman had no respect and he always wished they were on Vegeta Sei so he could punish her accordingly. "Fucking woman" he spat as he

thought of how nice it would be to punch her dead in her flippy little mouth but knew it was out of the question. Who would fix his gravity room? Cook him breakfast? Wash his clothes?

He hated to admit it, but he needed the wench…for now. Vegeta continued to eat his breakfast refusing to prolong any arguing with the blue haired beauty any longer, he had lots of

training to do and so little time.

Bulma shot a triumphant look at the saiyan warrior when she realized he wasn't going to continue and she spun turning her back on him so she could begin to share out her own

breakfast.

Vegeta was a handful she had to admit. He was very stubborn and always so serious. It drove her insane at how he was so routine...wake up...eat...train...eat…train some more...eat

again shower and bed. She recalled how he came to be living with her just like it was yesterday. 3 months ago the Z fighters had successfully defeated Frieza and Vegeta had nowhere to

go. With his new freedom from Freiza and his bodyguards Nappa, and Radditz dead, he was all alone in the world. Bulma took pity on him and offered him a place to live. She knew it

would be a challenge to get him to stay. His pride wouldn't let him, so she offer the next best thing a gravity room where he could train so he could fulfill is undying need to become a

super saiyan. That he could not refuse.

Although Bulma could never admit it, although they fought like cats and dogs she didn't regret inviting him to live with her. Capsule Corp was lonely. Her parents left her the house so

they could move closer to the beach a year prior so when they weren't visiting she was usually there alone, working. Another reason that didn't too much bother her for having the Saiyan

prince room with her was that he was great eye candy. Vegeta was the biggest jerk to walk the Universe but he was deadly handsome. His olive toned skin hugged on his muscular

physique. His eyes were as dark as hell but they were enticing, his perfectly shaped features and sexy smirk would leave women in a daze, especially her. She even found his hair sexy,

his black mane that stood up in flare like position...like fire. Yes, Vegeta was a complete asshole, but he was someone. She wasn't completely alone in her home which made Bulma feel all

the better.

* * *

"That damn woman", Vegeta mumbled as he walked toward his Gravity Room. The earth woman was one creature he hated passionately. He hated the way she felt like he was supposed

to be some friend to her. He had no desire to befriend her…he needed no friends. His only goal was to train hard to become the legendary Super Saiyan. All Vegeta wanted was to

achieve this goal so he could finally defeat that disgrace Kakorott. That buffoon was the only other left of his kind besides him but he didn't care, he hated him for taking away his birth

right for taking away his kill. Vegeta was supposed to defeat Freiza and avenge his people but he had failed and died, upon being wished back he learned of the news that the third class

fool had been the one to do it. It was enough to drive the Prince mad, and the revenge he sought out against Kakorott was enough to fill all Earth's oceans 10 times over. He was going

to ascend and kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did. That was where the witch came back into play. She was a little whiz and her brains and gift of talent in the field of technology

was useful to him. She would build him all sorts of toys for him to use to his advantage...to meet his goal. Yes, she was definitely a bitch, but Vegeta did notice her good looks. As much as

he hated her he couldn't deny she was a beauty. Probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her face was that of an angel, with that long blue hair, and those bright blue eyes.

Her frame was petite but she had perfect sized rounded breasts for her body, a slim sexy waist, and a full ass.

He hated living on the shit hole planet Earth. He hated having to live with that annoying Earth Woman and deal with her bickering and disrespect. With all the bad that came with it, a tiny

part of him didn't care too much, she was something to look at, and she was a help. "Humph!!" Vegeta grunted, while violently shaking his head side to side. He was trying to shake out

that momentarily thought of weakness. _Fuck that wench._ Vegeta proceeded into his Gravity Room…there was training that needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 When opposites attract

Bulma was in her bathroom again, this time showering. She had no real important plans for the day. She was going to work n some of her inventions and hang out…and of course prepare

his highness meals. As Bulma was in the shower her phone was ringing, with a soapy hand she reached through the back of her shower curtain and hit the square screen where it read

"talk". "Hello?" Bulma's voice was a little agitated. "Hey babe!" Yamcha's voice filled in her bathroom. "Hey Yamcha, what's up?" Rolling her eyes.

"Checking in ya know? We haven't spoke in a while"

"Uh, yeah it's been 3 months, er, I'm well you?" She said it so soft he almost couldn't here.

Bulma broken up with her long time boyfriend Yamcha 3 months ago. The young woman couldn't deny she had loved him, but he hurt her. He was never physically abusive to her or

anything but he wasn't faithful. He was a liar and he was a cheat. He was a sweetheart but after 10 years of deceit and umpteen consecutive chances to change his ways, she gave up.

Bulma was sick and tired and as much as it bothered her to be single, she knew she was better off single and sane, than in a relationship and unhappy.

"Oh well I'm ok, but I really do miss you. I know what happened between us hurt you but I really learned my lesson this time. I'm miserable without you. I'm not myself; these past three

months showed me how important you really are."

"Ah ha ha ha", Bulma couldn't help but to laugh. She stuck her head out the curtain talking directly to the screen so he could see the seriousness in her face. "Listen here Yamcha I'm

done. We are over and we will never be again. I told you I have no problem being friends with you but that's as far as it goes" She spat. From his facial expression she knew it was

venom to his heart. But Bulma knew better than to believe him. She would have gotten back with him and it would have been the same thing all over again. He would be the perfect man

for a few months, and then BOOM he would get caught back in a lie. As bad as it hurt her to be so blunt she knew she had too, they both know he has exhausted their relationship and it

wasn't going to come back. "Ok, I understand" he whined. "If it means anything, or even matters I knew you would deny me but I had to give it a shot", she glared back at his sullen

eyes. "I just want you to know that I still love you, through all the bullshit we been through I only loved you, and I'll always love you."

Bulma believed him but she didn't know what to say. She knew he meant it, she could see the sincerity in his eyes but she wasn't going to say it back. She dint love him anymore, it took

her 3 months to bury that hatchet. Yamcha saw she was fighting with her mind on what she was going to say so he broke the silence, "Bye Bulma, hopefully I'll see you around

sometime?"

"Yeah, sure." And with that she hit the red disconnect button on the screen. Bulma felt a sheet of guilt come over her. _Am I being too hard on him? Does he deserve another shot? We've _

_been together almost 10 years, should I really give up? YES!_ Bulma heard the voice of reason, she wasn't going to be a fool any longer, he would have deserved another chance if he hadn't

had a zillion through the years…Bulma and Yamcha were over, she was sure of that.

Bulma washed whatever soap off her body, and rinsed the conditioner from her hair and turned off the water. She pulled back the curtain and reached for a towel and realized there

wasn't one in there. "Damn it!" She yelled, as she stepped out of the tub. She opened her bathroom door and the cool room temperature air mixed with the chill of the ac slapped her skin

head on. Her body was instantly chilled, and her nipples became erect. With one hand she covered her breasts and the other covering her womanly area. Bulma darted out of her room to

the hallway with the agenda of receiving a towel from the linen closet. As soon as she exited her room she ran dead smack into something hard. Bulma fell back on her rear end revealing

what she once tried to cover. She looked up and to her shock she had bumped onto Vegeta. "What the hell is your problem woman?" Vegeta roared, he was pissed that she ran into him

for a split second he didn't even notice she was stark naked.

"Oh Vegeta" she replied. At that very instant while looking down on her he realized she was naked, her breasts stood in front of him with erect nipples. The Saiyan Prince couldn't help

but to bless her with his devilish smirk. "If you wanted me to have you woman, all you had to do was ask, not try to tackle me". He laughed his sinister laugh. Bulma Cupped her breasts

and crossed her legs to hide herself.

"As if, Vegeta. I didn't have a towel so I came to grab one, I simply wasn't paying attention when I bumped into you", she tried to sound as un-embarrassed as she could.

Vegeta's face went back to his normally serious face, "Well don't let me stop you". He leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you mind? ", she questioned trying to stop her cheeks from getting any brighter.

"Listen silly girl, I will stand here if I please. It's not like its anything I've never seen before." Vegeta turned his head in scoff.

Bulma was fuming, she couldn't believe he was going to actually sit there and watch her naked! Bulma sat there a few moments hoping Vegeta was going to leave but he just stood there

starting at her. She decided to get up. She tried to at first without releasing her breasts but it didn't work. Slowly she unhanded her breasts and pushed on her hands for support to get

up off of the carpet. She got up and immediately covered herself again, glaring into the Princes' eyes. "Get outta my way", it was a demand, not a request. Before she could even finish

blinking Vegeta had her pinned between him and the wall. Her back tensed as she felt the cool sensation of the wall sting her back. Vegeta lowered his head to her ear and whispered

"Don't you tell me what to do weakling. I don't care about your nudity, like I said its nothing I haven't seen". Bulma gulped hard. For once she felt threatened by him. Bulma leaned

forward a little to relive some tension in her back from the uncomfort of being pinned, and her naked chest rest on Vegteta's. He looked down at her and slowly released her. He glanced

at her one more time before turning to leave. Bulma stood naked against the wall still in shock; she couldn't believe what just happened.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had done. Once he saw the onna naked he didn't know what came over him. He was bombarded with lust. The animal that lay deep inside of him was on

the brink of release. The Saiyan wanted nothing more than to just take her right then and there. She was so annoying but he was still a man. He couldn't deny his lustful feelings for her,

the urge he had to taste her._ UH snap the fuck out of it. She's just a stupid little girl, no need to take sexual interest in your servant girl. _Vegeta was frustrated; it had been a long time since

he fucked a woman. Although he had bigger and better things to worry about than pussy, that woman was still a distraction. Reminding him of something he was clearly getting a growing

itch for. Vegeta turned on the cold water in the shower and stepped in. Seeing that stupid tramp naked had got him going and this was the only thing that was going to help him get back

to his one flaccid state.

Bulma finally got out of her shocked stupor got her towel and ran back in her room. She couldn't believe it. Her and Vegeta had never ever been that close. She was definitely terrified by

his aggression physically because it was unexpected and off guard, but yet gentle. If Bulma could even remember correctly she thought she saw lust in his eyes. _Vegeta finds me _

_attractive? He's always going on about how ugly I am. _Bulma couldn't help but smile at the fact that the Ice King felt something...lust or not it was an emotion. She had to admit it was

definitely a shock to have been pinned naked to a wall by Vegeta but she kinda liked it. She was sexually frustrated , one of the downs of being single, and just the feel off his erected

manhood against her womanhood was enough to make her blush extremely hard. Bulma always found him attractive and every once in a while day dreamed about sleeping with him but

the thought that the shared a "moment" left her on edge. She couldn't help from that moment on she felt an attraction to him. He was the total complete opposite of her but she didn't

care.

Bulma bit down gently on her lip as she accepted she had a crush on the grouch down the hall. She dropped herself back on her bed wrapped in her towel. A huge grin spread across her

face and she whispered his name…"Vegeta".


	3. Chapter 3

****I told you I am a woman of my word. I saw those two reviews 1:10am and began this Chapter...took me hours its now 5:30 am lol Thanks for the reviews. The two that enjoyed my first two chapters here is chapter 3..Its pretty long but you will love it!**Enjoy! Im going to get working on Ch.4 later Im TIERD ^_^**

Chapter 3 Pursuit

Three long and quiet weeks had passed since the incident in the hallway. For the most part Bulma and Vegeta went on with their lives and daily activities like it never happened. Vegeta was definitely a little bit more withdrawn than normal, but none the less both continued on with their lives as if nothing happened…outwardly.

Bulma was definitely embarrassed that she started to grow feelings for Vegeta. There was really no reason for her to feel anything, he wasn't exactly an ideal candidate for a boyfriend, but there was something about him. She kept recalling to that night when Vegeta had her pinned to the wall. She saw something in his eyes, they weren't as dark as they normally were, and he wasn't as cold. Weather he knew it or not he had shown her something he never had before, and that was emotion. His eyes were burning with passion and that let Bulma believe that it could possibly mean that the Prince of Saiyan's could maybe feel love.

During those three weeks Bulma continued to cook and clean after Vegeta, fixing the gravity room, ect. She tried to keep composure and act normal around him as best she could. She often found it difficult to not just stare at him and admire his devilishly handsome good looks. For a while Bulma had hopes that maybe Vegeta felt the same way and he would maybe approach her, but they quickly faded. It didn't take long for Bulma to expel that thought, Vegeta had way to much pride to ever express interest in a woman. She was used to men approaching her and offering romantic advances. Let's face it, Vegeta would die before bringing her a bouquet of flowers and asking her on a date. Right then and there Bulma decided for once she would switch roles, and step out of the box she was accustomed too. The dark Prince touch seemed to have put a spell on her, she made up her mind. Bulma Breifs was going to pursue one of the most deadly killers in all the worlds.

* * *

This morning Bulma got up extra early. She was going to get Vegeta's undivided attention today if it was the last thing she did. She took a bath using her favorite shower gel fragrance, Moonlight Path, which she only used for very, very special occasions. After she was done washing up, Bulma began her makeup regimen. Applying subtle colors, Bulma was going for a fresh 'natural beauty' look. She decided on a simple yet attractive hairstyle, Bulma combed her long hair to hang down the sides of her face, putting a medium sized hump in the middle. Once satisfied with her hair she slid into a casual, but sexy purple dress. It was a little short in the back because of her round derriere, and she was going to use it to her advantage. The dress clung to her like it was her skin, accentuating her hour glass figure, also giving an awesome view of her round and perky breasts. Quickly she threw on some purple heart shaped earrings, and matching necklace, slid into some black flats. Bulma painted some lip gloss on her lips, blew a kiss at her reflection and started downstairs to make breakfast for her prey.

Bulma had 30 minutes before 7:00 am, she quickly, but carefully prepared some scrambled eggs, Belgium waffles, bacon, sausage, and fresh hand squeezed orange juice. She finished with 3 minutes to spare. She checked her makeup, brushed some frizz from her hair and sat down, waiting for her company. As always at 7:00 am she heard the footsteps coming toward the kitchen. _Vegeta._ "Good morning", she purred, "how did you sleep?"

Vegeta walked two more paces before he was halted. He couldn't believe his eyes, the woman look exceptionally gorgeous today, she literally took his breath away. He realized he must have displayed a shocked look on his face by her facial expression and quickly "humped" and took his seat.

"I slept like I always sleep", he replied.

Bulma giggled, "I see, well I—", she was completely interrupted by the sounds of Vegeta eating. Bulma frowned but quickly had an idea for recovery. "Hey Vegeta do you want some jelly for your toast?"

"Hmm, let me think…No shit woman don't I always?" he growled. Vegeta was trying to sound as intimidating as possible; he didn't want the "Blue Bombshell" having any clue on his real feelings at the moment. Hopefully getting that jelly would help him focus on something other than her.

"Grape or strawberry?" she smiled.

"Grape" he replied through gritting teeth. Bulma rose from her chair and got the grape jelly from the fridge. She pretended to have dropped it accidently in front of her (aiming for the mat in front of the sink so the bottle wouldn't break) and bent down, slowly and exotically, making sure her ass was in the Prince's eyesight.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. _What is this minx doing?_ Vegeta's thought was interrupted once he caught glimpse of her ass cheeks peeking from under her dress. He swallowed hard, and whipped his head to the right, so he couldn't see anymore. He was starting to feel extreme arousal coming over him, trying to think of anything to make it go away. _Freiza in a dress, with a cheesy blonde wig, dancing like an idiot. _That seemed to calm him down ^_^ Bulma chuckled, "oops", placing her hand seductively over her mouth. She picked up the jelly and strolled over to Vegeta placing the jelly in front of him. "Here you are", she stood straight and proud, with her breasts peeking through her dress, tantalizing the Prince.

Vegeta's eyes lowered onto her chest and he felt the sensation again. He felt butterflies in his stomach; he hadn't felt this feeling since he was a child. The woman was sexy as hell, he had never seen her like this, and it was totally left field. _What the hell is she doing? Is this bitch trying to seduce me? _Vegeta began to speculate that maybe she was up to something, plotting something against him. He sprang from the chair reaching out for the woman. He grabbed her by her arm, his grip firm but not enough to cause pain…yet. He dragged her close to him.

"What the fuck are you up too? What the hell is all of this? You better talk the truth woman, or prepare to see the next dimension!" He tightened the grip just a little more, just to prove he meant business. Bulma sucked in a ton of air out of shock and almost choked.

"N n n nothing Vegeta, honest. I just made breakfast like always, there's nothing going on I –"

"SCILENCE!!" He could smell the fear and the lies all over her. _Lying whore, she's up to something but what?_

"You are lying bitch." He tossed her into the fridge, and then snatched up the front of Bulma's dress. "Are you plotting against me? You and those pathetic weaklings are trying to kill me eh?" Now Bulma was terrified. At first she was just embarrassed to be honest. She didn't want to say that she had a crush and she was trying to get his attention, but plotting against him? Never. _Geez he is beyond paranoid, I'm trying to seduce him and he takes it as me trying to put him in a trap to kill him._

"What?! No, there is no secret plan, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Oh? So explain this fucking getup you have on. You never dress this way especially at 7:00 in the fucking morning. Your parading yourself like a piece of meat, like some whore, I demand an answer and I demand it now." His eyes were twitching with anger, he squeezed tighter.

"Kami! Vageta please, I am not plotting anything against you pl—" Ah_ so she still wants to speak the untruth. Fine. Fuck it. She's a distraction anyway._ He still smelled fear oozing off of her; Vegeta had enough of her lies. The saiyan was convinced she was trying to make him vulnerable so she could kill him. She wasn't going to get away with it, not if he killed her first. Vegeta held his palm to her stomach, a smirk sliding over his mouth. Bulma felt the heat getting hotter and hotter against her body. Vegeta had a red ki blast building in his hand; he was getting ready to kill her!

"Ow, Kami please! Okay, okay, please don't kill me Vegeta I'll tell you"!

"Talk quickly woman", Vegeta still held the forming ki to her stomach. He didn't know why he even waited for her response naturally he would have just killed without further question. He gave her two chances; this warrior was no three strike man. But something inside of him was holding him back from killing her. Deep down inside he didn't want to hurt this girl. He hated to admit it, but she was all he had. He hated her, she was annoying, but they had a connection. They lived together for months, they shared meals together. He wouldn't call her his friend, but something like a companion, a companion that he cared for. He didn't like to see her cry, see her sad, he preferred her cherry so she would always be in the mood for verbal battle. The Prince assumed he cared for her because he knew deep down she cared for him too. She was all he had, and she is trying to kill him. Then he caught himself,_ snap out of it Vegeta. Caring for some stupid alien whore? So what she took you in? She's a pest, and she's weak, not worthy to care for!_ He was pissed that he kept feeling these things for her. He thought back to the day that she bumped into him naked. He was infuriated, but after they touched he felt something. He felt like some of her became him. She was always on his mind. He knew sexually he was attracted to her, but there was something else...There is just something about her…_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well? Spit it out" he was getting impatient.

"I wore this dress to get your attention. Everything I have done this morning was to get your attention."

"Get my attention for what you fool? Trying to seduce me is your way of trying to get my attention!" Vegeta was flabbergasted, what did she want his attention for?

"I was trying to look attractive on purpose, not necessarily to seduce you but to get your attention. I did it because I like you Vegeta", she said the last part so low that if he didn't have such keen hearing he would have missed it.

"Like me? What the fuck are you getting at" He pulled the dress so tight it ripped a little bit.

"Yes I like you ok? The past month I have had some feelings toward you, and I decided to try and peruse you". Vegeta felt a knot in his stomach. He almost knew the answer to this question, but he decided to ask anyway.

"Pursue me how?"

"Romantically, I am attracted to you Vegeta. You didn't do anything to lead me on, it's just that there is something about you I just became attracted that's all, nothing more, nothing less". She couldn't believe she said it. She admitted she liked Vegeta, Prince of the warrior race. Vegeta closed his palm dissipating his ki blast. And he loosened his grip on her arm. He looked at her with puzzling eyes. Bulma noticed his face softened and by the wrinkles on his forehead she knew he was in deep thought.

"Woman." He didn't know what to say. Part of him was happy. That part of him wanted to take her as his woman, but he knew he could not. Vegeta was for himself, he want the type to take a mate. He would fuck a girl here and there, but make a woman his own? That was out of the question. He was disgusted by this revelation; he couldn't believe part of him was happy to know she 'liked' him. He released her completely and turned to walk away.

Bulma was in shock. He wasn't going to kill her. The woman couldn't help being upset, her pursuit was ruined, he tried to kill her, and then when she explains her feelings he walks away? She rubbed her arm trying to alleviate the pain from the death hold he had her in. Bulma saw him walking away but she couldn't give up without a fight, she wasn't. She ran behind him placing her hand on his bicep.

"Vegeta, wait" she looked up at him, still a little fear in her eyes, but mostly determination. He just stared back at her, he couldn't believe all these emotions he was feeling. This one puny weak earth girl was making him feel things he had never felt before.

"Vegeta…" Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. After a few moments she leaned in and softly planted a kiss on his lips. They were so warm and soft.

Vegeta couldn't believe what she was doing. He wanted to push her away but he couldn't, he enjoyed the sensation she was giving him. He gave into his temptation and kissed her back. His kiss 10 times stronger than hers.

He lifted the woman up with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were still passionately kissing each other, their tongues dancing together for the first time. Vegeta took one hand and swiped everything off of the kitchen table. He dropped her back gently against the table, pushing the dress over her hips, exposing a sheer pink see through thong. Bulma opened her legs wider in anticipation, pulling him closer into her. The warrior prince had one hand resting on the table, marinating his body weight, while the other ripped at her panties. With one quick pull they were torn from her body and discarded on the floor beneath them. He tore the rest of the front of her dress exposing her breasts; one hand cupped the left while his mouth devoured the right. Bulma let out a moan of passion that sent him through the roof. He let go off her breast and began to stimulate her clit. He was rubbing and pinching it, every motion getting Bulma wetter and wetter. Bulma held onto him tighter as the pleasure began to increase, she was breathing heavily now, and she was ready to feel him inside of her. Just the feeling of his hard dick against her was making her womanhood pulsate, dying to be invaded by him.

Bulma reached down and seized his throbbing erection in her hand, rubbing it against her clit. Her wetness caught Vegeta off guard he let out a deep groan and dropped his head onto her breast. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to have him inside of her, she needed it.

"Vegteta, please put it in, please?" she moaned, damn near begging. Vegeta stood himself upright and had his dick up against her opening, just as he was getting ready to ease in...he stopped. He slammed his fists onto the table startling Bulma; she just stared at him blankly totally confused. He stepped back from her, staring at her for a moment.

"Vegeta why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"Woman you cannot 'like' me. What you think you feel for me is completely false, you ju—"

"What are you talking about Vegeta? I am a grown woman, I know what I feel, I care for you" tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I know it sounds absurd, but I do like you, my feelings are real".

"Bulma." _Kami did he just say my name?_ Bulma's eyes grew wide, the man never called her by her birth name ever. She would wonder if he ever knew it at all…turns out he did. He continued "you cannot feel these feelings for me, I am no lover. I am a warrior. My destiny is to become a super saiyan, and killing all those who stand in my way. To become the strongest alive. You want a lover, a mate…and I am not him. She could no longer hold back the tears. She looked up at him and cried "What's the harm in trying? Why are you forcing yourself to believe you are some kind of monster with no heart?"

"Because I am!" he hollered, causing her ears to ring. "I could be selfish and play this game with you, turn you into my mate, but it would be foolish and it would be in vein. I am not what you want, I don't love. There is no point for me to ruin the arrangement we have now by breaking your weakling heart into pieces" he spat the words at her. Deep down feeling remorse but hiding it behind his stone face.

All Bulma could do was stare at him in awe. He was telling her he was a killer with no soul and no room for love. He turned his back to her straightening his clothing back out. "Clean this shit up" and with that he was out the door on the way to the gravity room. Bulma wrapped her arms around herself trying not to cry. Not only was she rejected by the man she wanted, but he told her he had no will to love. She held her head down into her chest, all the while her weakling heart breaking over and over, more and more. _This is why MEN pursue and not women._


	4. Chapter 4

******Thank you all for the reviews!

You all don't know how happy it makes me to see that you like my story, I'm going to continue to break it out for you guys! Thank you!**

Chapter 4 To be or not to be?

_Damn it. Why is this girl getting under my skin like this? What is wrong with me? Ever since _

_that day in the hallway I can't get her out of my mind._ Vegeta could not understand why he felt this

way for that stupid woman. He never felt anything for a woman, unless it was lust. He felt lust for her

of course, but there was something else about _her. __She was the only person, ever, in his life to show _

_him compassion and affection. Even when they fought, no matter how nasty he was to her, she was _

_always quick to forgive, and even apologize when HE was in the wrong. Vegeta knew damn well he _

_treated her like trash all the time, but she always returned his rude gestures with caring ones, even _

_when she was angry. _

_ Prince Vegeta still at a loss of words, never in a million years did he ever think that this _

_woman would ever fall for him. Caring was one thing, but beginning to take a romantic interest was _

_plain stupid. He was a murderer; a destroyer of worlds slaughtering all that came in his way, how _

_could she possibly 'like' him? __What does she think? She will tame me and bring out the 'best in me'? _

_Yeah right._

_ Vegeta was finally in the gravity room. He sprung in as fast as he could, slamming the door _

_behind him. Instead of turning on the machine to begin his training, he leaned his back against the _

_door, sliding his body down into a slump on the floor, head in his hands. Vegeta was disgusted with _

_himself for the feelings he was experiencing. He went his whole life stone face, pushing all emotions in _

_the back of his mind as if they never existed. When he was still enslaved to Frieza he was warned _

_that love was a weakness. Vegeta wasn't to take any woman as a mate; he was brought up to only _

_view them as an object to use and discard. As ridiculous as it was Vegeta knew that he felt the same _

_for Bulma, He could barley admit it to himself. _

_ She was the only person to ever care for him, and she was beautiful, intelligent and daring. It _

_was hard to not be attracted her, hard not to like her. Sitting on the floor in his gravity room it hit him _

_like a ton of bricks, he a soulless man, damned to hell, liked a woman. He had feelings for her, it was _

_undeniable. The episode in the kitchen was proof, his mind was telling him no, but something else was _

_telling him yes. Maybe his heart? Regardless of his feelings towards the woman, he knew it was best _

_if they just stayed the same. Two people that just lived together, and argued every day. He knew _

_nothing of love, and he knew he was to full of sin to deserve to experience it, to experience her. He _

_was condemned by his life of crime, he was evil, she was not. How could he mate a pure woman such _

_as Bulma for his own selfish reasons, condemning her soul with his? If he did care for her, which he _

_did, then he would stay away from her, she deserved better. She deserved a good man, who had a _

_heart in his chest, that wasn't a cold blooded killer. He could never be what she wanted or needed. He _

_could never tell her he loved her, he could never kiss her outside of the bedroom, he could never hug _

_her, he could never comfort her, he could never be what she wanted, why bother? Why make their _

_arrangements any more difficult, he would fail her and he knew it. He liked her to much to hurt her _

_that way. Vegeta only had one option. He looked up at the ceiling of the gravity room, clenching his _

_fists so tight he could feel his nails cutting into his skin. He was losing his self control around her, he _

_almost slept with her, he knew he could not risk her falling anymore for him, or vice versa. Vegeta _

_rose from the floor and began to start up the machine. He hoped that training would take his mind of _

_of the annoying sensation he felt in his chest, he dreaded to think of the consequences of what he was _

_going to do._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ Bulma sat crying for what seemed like an eternity. She sat there dumb founded until she _

_heard the gravity machine roar to life. Vegeta was training now, so she wiped her eyes one last time _

_and stood up. She looked around at the mess in her kitchen, broken dishes and food everywhere. _

_"Kami, what a mess", she frowned. She straightened out her dress, and felt the sticky sensation between _

_her legs. Bulma stood for a second quiet, staring at the floor.__ I can't believe this just happened. One _

_second we are about to make love on the kitchen table, and the next he is telling me we can't be _

_together, and now he is training. My life. __The woman felt tears well behind her eyes at the thought. _

_Bulma blinked a few times to set the tears back and began to clean up. No sense on having him come _

_back inside and see this big mess to piss him off some more. As she was cleaning she couldn't help _

_but to think about Vegeta. He was so tough, so strong, she smiled at the thought of him. He was so _

_arrogant but those characteristics made him who he was, and she wouldn't have him any other way._

_ It hurt to think about the rejection but Bulma knew that there was something behind it. It _

_wasn't a thing where he wasn't attracted to her, or he didn't like her or something. He was having _

_issues within himself…emotional issues. The young woman knew only bits and pieces of his life as a _

_slave to the tyrant Frieza. She knew that he was taken from his family, his throne, as a pawn to keep _

_the now extinct saiyan race in line. She knew that Frieza destroyed his planet, along with his family, _

_and forced him to do his bidding. He was used as a weapon programmed to do nothing else but kill. _

_When he would come inside sometimes he was without a shirt and she could see all the scars from _

_looked like endless beatings from a whip. Bulma grimaced every time she thought of how old he was _

_when the beatings began. He was only 10 years old when he was taken. Bulma frowned and sighed _

_deeply. __ What has Freiza done to him? He can't even show me affection because of the pain he _

_endured in his past…poor Vegeta. A few more tears escaped her eyes. Bulma had cleaned the mess up _

_pretty fast, thoughts of Vegeta had her in another world she didn't really notice what was going on in _

_reality. Bulma looked outside at the gravity room__ thinking about what had just happened. Yes, he told _

_her he didn't want to be with her, but Bulma Briefs was determined. She always got what she wanted, _

_and usually it was when she wanted. Vegeta had turned her down but she wasn't done, she wasn't _

_going to give up just yet. She just needed to go about it a different approach. __She made a silent _

_promise to herself, Vegeta would be hers one day. Bulma turned to go upstairs, tonight when Vegeta _

_came inside form his training they were going to have to talk._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ Around 7:00pm she prepared a quick meal for Vegeta to eat and then she went upstairs to _

_wait for him to come inside. Bulma sat upstairs forever, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She _

_was wondering what she was going to say, and how he was going to react. She wanted to talk to him _

_about earlier today, she just wanted to understand why he felt it would be so terrible for them to try _

_being together. Bulma was just about to doze off and she heard the back door closing, shortly after _

_that footsteps coming up the stairs. Bulma rose silently from her bed and tip toed to her door. She _

_peaked out the frame and saw Vegeta proceeding to the bathroom. She darted out after him before he _

_could close the door. _

_"Vegeta, can we talk about earlier"? She nervously rested her palm on his shoulder. Vegeta sighed _

_deeply and turned his head, not looking at her._

_"I am about to shower woman". _

_"I understand, but it can't wait any longer. I left you alone the rest of the day, I waited for you to _

_complete your training before so we could talk." Vegeta turned to look at her, he stood up straight _

_folding his arms across his chest._

_"What do you want", he growled._

_"I apologize if I came off to strong earlier, maybe I was too forward", Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, "I _

_just did it to get your attention. I didn't know of any other way". Bulma gulped, she was getting _

_nervous._

_"I feel something for you Vegeta. I feel so strongly for you, and I know you ran away from me this _

_morning because you aren't used to affection, but I need you to understand I have no intention of _

_hurting you". Bulma was staring deeply into his eyes trying to show him her sincerity through her _

_own. Vegeta shuffled uneasily, __'fuck there was that feeling in my chest again'._

_"I understand being skeptical on trying this out, you and me. I am an adult and I am fully aware of _

_what I would be getting myself into, I want to try, and I know you do too". She was about to continue _

_when Vegeta chimed in._

_"Listen woman, you THINK you know what you would be getting into but in all reality you don't. "I do _

_not wish to find love in you, or any fucking woman for that matter. I want to achieve my birthright, I _

_want to kill Kakorott THAT is all I want." Vegeta knew he was hurting her, but there was really no _

_other way, he had to scare her away, so it would be easier for her._

_"You kissed me back Vegeta"._

_"So fucking what?" he laughed, an evil smirk forming on his luscious lips. "You think you are the only _

_bitch that got to kiss this Prince?" His eyes got darker, as he drew his face closer to hers._

_"I have kissed many women before you girl, and there will be many other after you". Vegeta _

_whispered that last part into her ear. Bulma looked at him in disgust and shock. She grabbed her _

_chest as tears began to fall._

_"We were going to make love Vegeta, you kissed me and we were going to ma-"she was cut off by a _

_dark laugh. Vegeta threw his head back in laughter as if he saw Goku in a dress and four inch heels._

_"Woman don't make me laugh, make love?" the smirk was back across his lips. "I was going to fuck _

_you, no love. I am a man you idiot, I don't care about you, I wanted to relieve some of this stress on _

_your pathetic ass is all". _

_"Oh yeah? Then why did you stop then? If you just wanted to 'fuck' me than why didn't you, you knew _

_I was willing." She questioned. _

_"Ha! I stopped because I didn't want you in my face later. I could tell that if I was going to fuck you, _

_you would think I was in love. It would have been nice to stretch you out, but in the end I felt it _

_wasn't worth the consequences later. You are annoying enough as is, I don't need you drooling after _

_me like some love crazed beast!" Vegeta was screaming in her face now, he was angry at himself for _

_saying these things to her. Bulma shot him a look of sheer pain; tears were coming faster and harder _

_from her eyes now._

_"Oh shut the hell up, I do not care about your tears woman. Come on I told you I am no lover"_

_ Bulma was crying so hard, her throat felt like it was going to tear. She screamed at the prince _

_"Why are you acting like this Vegeta? Earlier this morning you were telling me you didn't want to ruin _

_our arrangements trying to make a romantic relationship work, and how you weren't the man I was _

_looking for, now you're telling me you just wanted to fuck?!" she was choking on her words through _

_the sobs. Vegeta moved closer to her closing the space between them resting his cheek against hers, _

_he positioned his lips to her ear._

_"You know what…if it will make you feel better when I get out the shower I will finish the job, but only _

_if you stop crying". He stepped back smirking at her evilly all the while. The words were a blow to her _

_gut. She lost air, she couldn't even cry, she just stared at him, her heart breaking more._

_"I told you woman, if you want me so bad, all you have to do is ask, you don't have to attack me, ill _

_happily give you the business". He leaned his right side, arms still crossed, on the wall. Bulma couldn't _

_take anymore, she turned around and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. She dove into _

_her bed burying her face into her pillow hoping it would swallow the volume of her screams of pain._

_ Vegeta stood there a moment leaning agents the wall, listening to her sobs through the door. _

_He was disgusted with himself for treating her that way. After all she cared for him, she liked him, he _

_was important to her. It upset him to think about this, but to him it was for the best. He wanted her to _

_hate him so it would be easier for him to forget what once could have been between them…_

_ He finally eased himself off the wall, he glanced at her bedroom door gain listening to make _

_sure she was still crying not trying to do anything crazy, like kill herself or anything, and he turned _

_toward the bathroom to take his shower._

_ Bulma sat in her room crying and suddenly sadness turned to anger, and anger turned to fury. _

_She was beaming with rage she couldn't believe how cruel he was to her. She cooked for him, cleaned _

_for him, slaved over that gravity room at least two times a week because he was always breaking it. _

_He was being beyond nasty and she was going to give him a piece of her mind._

_ She stormed through her door swinging open the bathroom door. He was nowhere in sight. _

_Like a rabid dog she spun and zipped toward Vegeta's room. He opened the door so aggressively that _

_the handle almost broke. She caught Vegeta in her gaze; his back was turned to her. She ran up to _

_him fists flaring. Vegeta sensed her coming at him and he quickly disappeared, reappearing behind _

_her holding her hands behind her back._

_"What do you think you are doing? Have you gone completely mad woman?" _

_"I hate you, I hate you I fucking hate you! You are a disgusting worthless pig, and I hope you die!" _

_Bulma was kicking and screaming trying with all her might to get her hands on the Saiyan warrior. _

_"You are an arrogant prick, and a selfish bastard, I hope you rot in hell Vegeta!" Bulma was slowing _

_down, she was exerting all her energy trying to get out of his grasp. Vegeta flung her on his bed._

_"Calm yourself!" He was gritting the words through his teeth. Bulma sat there trying to regain some _

_energy. Vegeta walked over to her. _

_"Go back to your quarters, and leave me b-"he couldn't finish all he felt was a sting on his cheek. The _

_fucking witch slapped him right across his face._

_ Bulma was in such a rage she didn't even care she slapped a murder dead across his face. All _

_she wanted to do was inflict some kind of pain onto him. She knew her slap had little effect on her, _

_but it felt good to do it. Vegeta was pissed, but he couldn't blame her, he asked for it, he made her _

_feel pathetic she was pissed off. He swallowed hard clenching his fists. __If I didn't feel for this weakling _

_she would be dead right now.__ He snatched her arms into his hands pulling her towards him._

_"Get out, I will only space you once wench. You will never do that again". He tossed her to the floor. _

_As she landed she saw what he was doing before she barged into the room, he was packing his things!_

_"Where are you going?" she shrieked. Vegeta contemplated how to tell her. He made this decision _

_earlier today in the gravity room. He was going to leave their home at Capsule Corp. he had to get _

_away from her, she had some spell over him, he cared too much for her, and he saw no other way to fix _

_things other than to leave._

_"What does it look like smarty pants? You are the smartest weakling on this shit hole planet right?" he _

_answered._

_"Where are you going too"? all of Bulma's anger went out the door, and the agony rushed back in. he _

_definitely upset her tonight, and this was by far the biggest quarrel they have ever been in, but she _

_didn't want to Vegeta to leave. _

_"Away from here". She stumbled towards him falling at his feet._

_"How can you just leave me here alone Vegeta? Please?" She was whining and begging him not to go. _

_He cringed as he felt that annoying ass pain in his chest again. He looked down on her, his face as _

_cold as ice, stuck in his serious gaze, he mumbled "its better this way". He couldn't believe this was _

_happening, never in a million years did he think he would be leaving his place of residence in the _

_middle of the night with the earth girl wailing at his feet. He didn't want to go but what choice did he _

_have? Staying was out of the question, his feelings for her were making him weak and venerable, and _

_he couldn't have that. And as long as the woman wanted to be with him, he would never find peace _

_living with her. She wouldn't let up until he gave in, and as a warrior he couldn't. _

_"Vegeta if you leave I'll be alone! When are you coming back?" She was beginning to panic. He just _

_stared at her blank eyes piercing hers. She knew by his gaze that it meant never. Bulma reached out _

_for him._

_"Vegeta don't go!" he darted himself out of her grasp causing her to fall to the floor. He grabbed his _

_bag and started toward the window. The foolish girl was on his heel, stumbling over herself trying to _

_stop him. Vegeta got to the window and flew out. He heard her calling his name but the sound faded _

_as he got farther and farther away. He wanted to look back but he couldn't, if he did it would weaken _

_him, and make him doubt himself. Regret was not in a Saiyan Princes vocabulary. He was flying _

_aimlessly through the air wondering if things would have been different, would they have been able to _

_be? He shook thoughts of her from his mind. He turned his head to the side one last time whispering _

_only In his mind "__goodbye"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Surrender

Bulma sat on her knees with tears running down her eyes, gazing into the night. He left

her, and he wasn't going to come back. She felt great pain, but looking at his empty bed, his

empty room she felt angry again. She was the only person ever to treat that man with kindness,

no matter how hard it was. She cared about his feelings when nobody else did, she wanted him

to be comfortable at all times, when nobody else cared. She knew he had to know how she felt

about him, it was obvious how could he not. This was the way he was going to repay her? He

was just going to up and leave? Bulma stared out the window, locking her eyes onto the stars.

She felt the tears starting to lighten up, she closed her eyes, an attempt to halt the tears, and

she held her chest. "You son of a bitch", she whispered. Bulma was pissed at him, but she

couldn't help being worried. She said a silent prayer in her head, begging the Gods to keep him

out of harm's way. Bulma knew all too well about his temper and his terrible attitude, hoping

that wherever he was he wasn't going to get himself into any trouble. After her prayer she

opened her eyes, and stood up. She dropped herself on his bed, bringing her knees into her

chest. All of the fighting, screaming, and crying took its toll o her, she was spent. Without

another thought she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vegeta was flying at the speed of light, within 5 minutes of leaving capsule corp he was

already miles away. He flew towards some woods he spotted up ahead, landing in the heart of

the forest, away from everyone. Vegeta stood there thinking about everything that happened

earlier, he couldn't help but feel shame. He never wanted to hurt her, but he didn't see any

other way. _Damn her._ Why did she have to 'like' him? Why did she have to try and seduce him?

She ended up bringing a side out of the Prince that he never knew he had, he liked it and he

loathed it. It made him venerable, caring for her would only cause trouble that he didn't want or

need. _Look at what her stupid feelings have gotten me into, instead of resting in my quarters I'm _

_in the damn woods._ Vegeta shook his head, still in shock at the night's recent events. He knew

he needed to get away from her but he didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't know

what he was going to do next. He knew he couldn't go back; she would forever be a distraction,

they 'cared' for each other, it was too much temptation, and it would get in the way of his

goals. Vegeta looked at all the trees around him and listen as the animals shuffled around in

the area around him. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Vegeta powered up and began

to punch and kick the air, trying his hardest to take his mind off of the earth girl who was

engulfing his mind. After all he had forever to wipe her from his thoughts, he wasn't going back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since Vegeta and Bulma's fight. For the first week she was feeling

a mixture of depression and rage. One moment she was in his bed crying hugging his pillows

imagining that they were him, and the next she was cursing stomping around breaking things.

No matter how cut throat his words were she just couldn't believe them. Her head told her that

he was a cold bastard that only felt a sexual attraction to her, but logic and her heart told her

otherwise.

The second week was mostly just trying to cope. Being alone in her home was strange

for her. She was so used to getting up and preparing meals and fixing gadgets for him that she

didn't know what to do in his absence. Bulma would just spend her days working. When she

wasn't working she was cleaning things that were already spotless. She would hold little

conversations with herself and imagine Vegeta was there, just not responding to anything she

said. It was hard to get accustomed to being alone, but there was nothing she could do. She

knew moping around forever wasn't going to magically bring him back to her so she concluded

this is what is was going to be. She, for the first time in her life, was not going to get what she

wanted. Bulma was starting to face her harsh reality, although it was hard and far from ideal

she still had hope. She could hold onto it as long as she wanted, logic told her she needed to

forget about Vegeta, but her heart told her it was okay to hold on.

Bulma woke up and sat up in her bed. She glanced over at her alarm clock noting that it

was 9:30 am. She didn't have to get up so to cook anymore, so she slept in more. She got out of

bed, brushed her teeth and walked over to Vegeta's room. She opened the door and looked

around. She walked over to his dresser and gently brushed her hand against it, wondering what

he was doing. She opened the drawer and emptied its contents. This was a daily ritual she

had been doing since he left. She dumped all the clothes out on the bed and began to fold them

over neatly. Once she was done it was almost eleven in the morning, and she decided to eat

breakfast. Bulma sat in silence as she ate, thinking about how boring her days were. All she did

was work, it was the only thing to take her mind off of her shitty situation. Once she was done

Eating, she decided tonight she would go out; get herself out of the house. There was a bar a

few blocks away. Bulma smiled at herself thinking about what she would wear. For the first

time in two weeks things were looking up. She was going to doll up and go out to have a good

time tonight, she couldn't wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that night around 8:30 Bulma started to get ready. She took a shower and

applied some makeup to her porcelain skin. She decided on a token 'little black dress' for the

night, it was sleek and sexy, perfect. As Bulma was in her bedroom fixing up her hair she heard

a loud crash downstairs. "What the hell was that?" she said puzzled. Bulma snatched one of

her stilettos from her feet and began to quietly inch down the stairs to inspect what was going

on. She finally got down the stairs and saw a dark figure rummaging through the downstairs

closet. Clutching her stiletto for dear life she called out "Vegeta, is that you"? Suddenly the light

whipped on, what she saw froze her in her tracks. She dropped the shoe and screamed.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here…"

* * *

The past two weeks have been ok for Vegeta. He was enjoying getting so much training

done without interruption, but he missed his gravity room. It made his training much more

sufficient. His living arrangements were uncomfortable, and was the downside of leaving the

woman's home. He was living in the woods, sleeping in trees and killing and eating wild animals

for food. This lifestyle wasn't too new to the Prince, when he was enslaved by Freiza, on some

purging missions he was forced to sleep in the wilderness and hunt for his meals. He could

definitely endure it, but it wasn't ideal. When he wasn't training he as thinking about how much

he missed his bed, how much he missed his shower, how much he missed the witches' food,

but mostly how much he missed _her_. He missed arguing with her, looking at her, he even

caught himself often reminiscing on the day they almost slept together. He secretly wished

things were different so he could be the man she wanted and needed, so he could be with her,

and live happily ever after. Vegeta closed his eyes as he imagined her bending down in that

purple dress, and a smirk rose across his lips. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew

there would be nothing there. He sighed at his weakness laid his head back on his hands

staring at the skies. Just as Vegeata was about to doze off to sleep, he felt a surge of energy fall

over him. He jumped up alert, he had a bad feeling. Something was going on, something bad.

He looked around scanning the area for any threats. There was nothing, no strong Ki's nearing

him, no threats. Vegeta stood confused wondering why his indicts were

trying to warn him. For a moment he stood in his fighting stance, ready to kill, but then it hit

him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't the one in danger. Vegeta powered up, jumping from the

tree into the air, flying away from the woods, "The woman!" he roared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the lights were on Bulma was expecting to see Vegeta, but instead she saw two

men dressed in all black, masks on their faces. She turned to run but one of them pushed her

against the wall.

"Who are you, what do you want?" She was screaming, fighting for freedom at the same time.

"Ha ha ha ha" one of the men chuckled. "Listen lady you don't need to know who we are, just

give us the money".

"Money? What money?"

"Come on, don't play stupid. You are Bulma Breifs damn it, that scientist bitch". The man was

inches from her face. The other still holding her from behind.

"We know you're rich, we know you have money. Just hand it over and we will be on our way".

Bulma was terrified. She was being robbed and she was defenseless, and alone, she knew all

her money was in banks, if she had cash on her it wouldn't be much.

"Ok, look, I have some cash, but not much, I keep all my money in the bank." Hoping that he

would just forget it and leave. She saw the man tilt his head at her in suspicion.

"Get her purse" he ordered the other man. She felt the second intruder release his grasp as he

tossed her to the other man. Bulma took this opportunity to knee the other man in his stomach

causing him to double over in pain. She was halfway to the door when she felt the other man

tackling her from behind. They both fell to the floor and she felt him grab her blue lock in his

fingers slamming her face into the floor.

"Fucking bitch", he dragged her up by her hair causing her to scream louder. The other man was

recovered from her kneeing him in his stomach, he walked over to her and his partner.

"You're going to pay for that", he raised his hand and slapped her across her cheek. She felt the

stinging of her face, it felt like she was holding her face to a fire. The force behind the slap was

mighty she was knocked onto her side on the floor. Bulma cupped her cheek in pain, she looked

up at the men and pleaded "I can give you my cards and my pins".

"Yeah so we can be traced, I don't think so", the man who she kneed reached down to pick her

up. Bulma forcefully snatching her arm away. This only angered her capture, earning her a

punch to the gut this time.

"How do you like that Dr.?" Both men laughed as she lay on the floor gripping her stomach

chocking for air. She saw them both smile and nod at each other and next thing she knew one

was holding her hands and the other was reaching up her dress. She was flat on her back

pinned to the floor as one of them began reaching for her panties. Bulma was wiggling around

and trying to keep her legs closed as tight as possible. The man reaching under her skirt grew

tiered of her fighting him so he wrapped his hands in the front of her dress drawing her up to

him. He slapped her again, this time she tasted blood in her mouth. The pain radiating her head

was excruciating. She began to cry and scream as she felt hands fondling her breasts, and front.

"Don't cry sweetie, I promise you'll like it" the man holding her wrists whispered in her ear. She

felt her dress tear from her body. She was nude from the waist down now. Only her bra

remained on her body.

Bulma still felt some will in her to fight; if she was going to be raped she was going to

make sure to give them hell the whole time. Bulma tried kicking the man on top of her and he

returned her gesture with another slap. He dropped his weight on her, knocking the air from

her lungs. Burma's head was spinning now from the slaps. She felt dizzy, and nauseas as she felt

the man reaching for her womanhood. She had no more strength to try and close her legs, her

head was spinning, and she was struggling to breathe. She looked over to her left staring at her

couch, in the lightest voice calling for the warrior prince. She felt herself being pulled from the

ground, she was thrown towards her couch. She felt her body being turned over and her face

being shoved into her pillows. She heard the sound of a zipper going down and she felt him

nearing her, with full intentions to take her from behind. Bulma closed her eyes and began to

cry harder. At that very moment she heard a crash. All three of them looked back to see a man

standing in the door frame.

Bulma's eyes widened "Vegeta!" She saw her savior standing before her. He looked at

her fire in his eyes. Vegeta saw the woman on the couch, bleeding from her mouth, her

gorgeous face black and blue. He lost his mind, he never felt this kind of hate before in his life,

not even for Freiza. He lowered his eyes from her face down to her naked body and that was

enough, he felt the blood begin to trickle from his palms as his nails dug deeper and deeper in

his skin.

The next thing Bulma saw was Vegeta lunging for the two men, moving as fast as light.

The two men tried to fight back but they were no competition against the saiyan. The next thing

she knew they both lay dead at her feet, Vegeta had killed them with his bare hands, too easily.

Vegeta came to her side, lifting her chin with his finger so that she could look at him.

"Woman," before he could continue she threw her arms around him, sobbing harder than before.

He gently pulled her from him to look at her face. The beautiful woman's face was swollen, her

cheeks black and blue, lip busted. Vegeta felt his fury run through his veins. Those to weanlings

were no match for him, he killed them both easily. But seeing the woman in this condition only

made him want to draw more blood. Bulma dug her nails into his back, she dint want to let him

go. She was shaken to the core, beaten by two intruders and almost raped. Vegeta pulled her

close to him, holding her protectively, all the while cursing himself for ever leaving in the first

place. He looked down at her in concern once she stopped moving and he didn't hear her cries.

Bulma fell unconscious. Vegeta scooped her into his arms and flew upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once he had her upstairs he immediately began cleaning her up. He opened her legs

slightly looking for any evidence that they succeeded in raping her. He sighed out of relief when

he saw that she was fine. Then he focused his attention to her face. He washed the blood from

her face, he cleaned up the wound on her lip and then held a hot rag to her cheeks trying to

reduce the swelling. Once he was done cleaning her up he got one of his big tee shirts from the

dresser in his room and slid it over her fragile body. He laid her on her bed pulling the covers

over her body. Vegeta looked down at her, fighting the urge he felt to kiss her. Instead he

stroked her cheek. He didn't want to leave her but he had to go clean up the mess downstairs

before she woke up. With that he turned on his heel, heading downstairs to take out the trash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke late in the afternoon the next day. Her head and face still on fire from the

night before. She sat up slowly holding her head. She couldn't remember what happened but

she remembered seeing Vegeta at the front t door looking at her._ That's right, Vegeta came _

_back Vegeta saved me! _She looked at the foot of her bed and she saw Vegeta sitting in a chair

staring back at her. His arms were folded and his face was in his usual scorn. Bulma tried to

smile but her face was still swollen and the movement of her lips caused her busted lip to pain

her again.

"Vegeta, you came back", she managed to say, tears building up behind her eyes. He

stared back at her blankly and he rolled his eyes at her.

"They were trying to rob me, and then", she paused "they tried to rape me."

"No shit", he replied turning his head away from her. She got on all fours ad crawled to the end

of the bed. She stood up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta felt his body

tense up. He enjoyed the sensation he was getting from holding her. He leaned his head into

hers smelling her hair, he felt a calming sensation over him.

"You save me Vegeta, you saved me". She released him and sat back so she could stare in his

Eyes. She took his hands into hers.

"We both said nasty things to each other the night you left Vegeta. I don't know if you meant

them or if you are sorry for saying them, but I am. I'm sorry for saying I hate you." He wanted to

say it back to her, that he was sorry but his pride stopped him. He snatched his hands from her

and shook his head.

"I don't care. It was in the past woman".

"Why did you come back?" she questioned.

"Why does it matter?"

"You knew I was in trouble didn't you?" Vegeta looked away, he felt uneasy, and he didn't want

her to know that it was true. He knew she was in danger and he ran to save her. Bulma saw

right through his façade. He knew she needed him and he came back to save her. This meant

that Vegeta did care for her, she meant something to him. Bulma felt her heart jump she held

his face in her hands. "Look at me", she demanded. To her surprise he didn't fight her he looked

at her in her eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you for coming back." She planted a kiss on his cheek. She was gazing in his eyes again.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" Vegeta started back at her not saying a word. He wanted to

tell her yes, but he wasn't about to break down like a sissy, no way. Bulma frowned at his

silence.

"Vegeta, you didn't mean the things you said to me that night did you?" Again he didn't say a

word he just stared blankly in her eyes. Her heart jumped again.

"I see the good in you Vegeta", she stroked his cheek with her finger. She saw his mouth

opening to object her. She took that opportunity to slam her lips against his. They sat there a

moment lost in each other's embrace. He broke the kiss moving away from her.

"Do not start with me woman, I've only been back a few hours and you are back at this

non sense again?" She tried to smile again.

"Get some rest", he rose from the chair and left the room. he stood outside the door for a

moment looking up at the ceiling. _Kami, I surrender. This woman's hold on me is too tight, I _

_have a connection with her, and clearly she has no intention to stop._ He shook his asking himself

what he was getting himself into.

Bulma lay back on the bed, embracing herself. She managed to smile, she didn't care

about the pain. She held onto hope, and it didn't fail her. The worst night of her life had turned

into something great. Vegeta came back to her. He saved he because he cared, he cared about

her. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. The last thought that crossed her mind was

her getting better, she was determined to show the Prince how grateful she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Saiyan's don't take Girlfriends

Vegeta couldn't believe he gave in and came back to live with the woman. He was trying

to get away from her and her witchy spells. He knew deep down that she wasn't going to quit

her pursuit of him, he gave his feelings away by coming back to her. He knew it, she knew it, it

was only a matter of time. He's only been back two days; she hadn't woken up yet, not since

the first morning h had been back, drilling him with questions. _Who the fuck does she think she _

_is questioning the almighty Prince of Saiyans? Silly girl. _

The Prince tried to look on the bright side of him returning, the woman would always be

safe. He thought about how she was harmed the two evenings before. Vegeta secretly thanked

the God's for his deep instincts when it came to danger. If he hadn't sensed it and came back to

save her, who knows what the possible outcome could have possibly been. Vegeta grimaced at

the thought, clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. The sight of her beaten and bruised

under some coward weakling turned his face brick red. But seeing her naked, awaiting rape,

surged him through the roof. Vegeta closed his eyes and squeezed the life out of his pillow,

trying not to wake the woman prematurely from her sleep. He never understood "rape", he

knew what it meant but he could never grasp why some men entertained themselves with it.

When he was still enslaved to Freiza many women were given to him as concubines but he

never touched them. He knew how easy it would be to take it, but that wasn't Vegeta's style.

Sex was more pleasurable with a woman when she was wet and willing, not bleeding and

crying. Rape was for cowards, and witnessing two bastards trying to take the blue haired vixen

against her will ripped at his heart. He wasn't going to leave her again, he couldn't risk it,

because if anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Vegeta was embarrassed and ashamed that he felt this way about her. He has seen

many women beaten and raped before and it didn't bother him much. He hated hearing the

screams and the whines because it annoyed him, but it wasn't his business what other men

did with them. But with Bulma it was a completely different story. He worried for her well

being, as much as she annoyed him and as much as she stressed him he didn't want to even

think about her being hurt. Vegeta killed plenty of women in his days, and he did it

effortlessly, but Bulma…he couldn't even raise a hand to her. There were times where he felt

himself readying to do it, but he always caught himself. He knew he was being weak but he

couldn't help it. The woman had some kind of power over him, and ever since that time in

the hallway it began to spiral out of control. He tried to tell her it wouldn't work between them,

that didn't work, he tried to leave, that didn't work, he was all out of options. All he knew was

that the earth girl wasn't leaving his sight, if anyone was to put her in her place it would be him.

His token smirk spreading across his lips.

* * *

Two days after the whole robbery ordeal Bulma awoken from her deep sleep. She was

groggy and still feeling a little crappy from the slaps in her face but she was able to get up and

get back to normal life. She was flattered by the fact that Vegeta disposed of the two bodies.

Vegeta, the biggest sourpuss on earth had done something nice for a change, Bulma couldn't

help but to notice it meant he was thinking about someone other than himself. That was a big

step in the right direction right? Bulma reminisced the day after when she woke up to find

Vegeta sitting at the foot of her bed watching her. She smiled to herself, she knew he didn't

mean those things he said to her when he left, she knew mattered to him. She asked him

anyway because she wanted to hear it, she wanted to be one hundred and ten percent sure.

She broke herself from her thoughts long enough to realize yes Vegeta got rid of the

bodies, but he didn't fix up the furniture that got disheveled during the scuffle. Bulma laughed

openly at this one. Vegeta took care of the gruesome part and left her the domestic part, that

was Vegeta for you. She stared at the mess in her home not really feeling anything. Most

women would be permanently damaged, at wouldn't be able to even set foot in their homes

again if they experienced what she did. But surprisingly she didn't feel fear, and she didn't feel

like she was broken. All she felt was a migraine and a few sores muscles here and there, but

what did she need to fear for? She had an alien in her home that was stronger than any man on

this planet. She had a warrior prince in her home that was a lethal weapon, deadly to all those

who crossed him, she had no reason to fear for her safety, she knew deep down he would

protect her life as if it was his own. Bulma tied her hair back in a ponytail and assessed the

damage in her living room, she had a huge mess on her hands.

* * *

Later on that evening around 7:30 Bulma finally finished straightening her home and

reorganizing her personal belongings. She strolled to the kitchen taking a soda from the fridge

and plopping herself in a chair. As she cracked the can open she heard her back door open and

close. She turned herself swiftly to face the door, watching Vegeta emerge from the shadows.

"Hey Vegeta, you were training?" He didn't even look at her.

"You finally got your lazy ass out of the bed I see". He went over to the fridge opening it

in hopes to find food.

"Now that your awake how about fixing me a meal? I haven't eaten in two days".

"What did you eat while you were gone?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I'm just asking, do you want a sandwich?" She questioned.

"Whatever."

Bulma got up leaving her opened soda on the table. She collected the ingredients she

needed to prepare a ham and cheese sandwich. Vegeta sat down on the chair she was originally

using, waiting for the sandwich. They both sat in scalene as she prepared the food for the

prince. Once she was done she walked over, and placed the plate in front of him.

"You could have made this yourself you know." She said it gently in a playful manner.

"No I could not", he responded.

"Oh yeah? And why is that your highness?"

"A Prince does not waste his time doing domestic chores that is a servant woman's position." Bulma frowned at his statement.

"And, might I add woman, your domestic abilities are repulsive". She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off.

"I ask you to feed me, and you make a silly sandwich. I tell you to wash my clothes, and you use detergent that smells like some kind of flower." He grinned at her.

"Well Vegeta, these are all things you can do for yourself, I know you can do them. You just choose not too". Bulma folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course I can do them, and of course I choose not to, I have you, my servant girl". He

pointed at her and chuckled at his bland sense of humor. Bulma rolled her eyes and slowly

inched her way over to Vegeta. He was surfing down the sandwich like it was trying to run

from him, and just as he was finishing up she pushed the plate out of the way and sat on the

table facing him.

"Feel better know that you have a little something in your tummy?" She said it slowly and

seductively, Vegeta just stared back admiring how beautiful she was. She had to be the only

woman ever that could be sexy with a busted lip. She laughed at his loss for words.

"Well I'm actually pretty hungry", she rested her feet on top of Vegeta's knees, opening her legs

slightly.

"I helped you," she opened them little more, "maybe you can help me?" Vegeta felt himself

getting aroused. He wanted to rip the clothes from her body and finish what she started weeks

earlier but he didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to give in to his temptation he knew the

consequences wouldn't be worth the one night of fun. He pushed her feet off of him.

"Get the hell off of me woman, I'm a Prince not a piece of furniture." He was trying to keep his

composure. Bulma giggled at his comment and started leaning towards him.

"Are we still going to play this game Vegeta? It is painfully obvious that you and I are into

each other. Are you really going to let your pride get In the way of our blossoming feelings for

each other? That set him off. Not the fact that she was flirting with him, and trying to seduce him

again, he was mad that she knew all too well he wanted her too. He flew up throwing the chair

clear across room.

"I didn't come back here for this woman. I have been back two fucking days and your back to your antics?"

"Antics? I'm trying to__" He chimed in again before she could finish.

"I already told you, it's not happening, so you can just forget about your stupid feelings".

Normally at this point Bulma would be on the verge of tears but she was fed up.

"What are you so afraid of? Why are you so afraid to love me? She wasn't even thinking she

didn't mean to say love! Vegeta quickly glanced up at her, staring at her puzzled._ Did she just _

_say love?_

"_I uh _I didn't-"Vegeta flew up to her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"What do you want from me? What the fuck is it that you want why you can't let me be in

peace?"

"I want you to stop fighting your love for me and embrace it", she disclosed.

"Oh, so you're looking for a replacement of that coward you have been seeing"?

"NO! I don't want Yamcha Vegeta. I only want you. I want to be your girlfriend." Vegeta

screwed his face up like there was a dirty diaper in the room.

"Woman Saiyan's do not take girlfriends! What do you take me for, some kind of love struck

baboon? Bulma wasn't backing down; he noticed she wasn't in tears. She seemed to be getting

stronger, he couldn't help but admire her determination.

Bulma let out a deep sigh "Swear on your race, swear on everything you hold dear, swear on

your father's grave you don't love me. And you better not lie Vegeta, the Gods frown on lying,

especially when the person swears on it." His jaw dropped in awe, he could never swear on a lie

over his father's grave, over his extinct race. She must have known all along only deciding to

use it as a last resort. Vegeta just stared back at her. Not saying a word. If she had any doubts,

they died right then and there.

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"I fear NOTHING!" he slammed his fists into the table.

"If anyone should feel fear it is you. You are the fool that wants to fall in love with someone like

me, expecting some kind of happy ending".

"And what kind of person are you Vegeta?"

"I am a murderer, that has no room in my heart for anyone not even myself" he squeezed her

tighter. Bulma's eyes began to get glassy; he was tired of being the reason why she cried.

"I don't care about your past. That was who you were that isn't who you are now, or who you

will become. "He let her go and looked down on her, with pain in his eyes.

"Don't you see I'm trying to save you from making a misguided decision? If I chose to be with

you woman, you would regret it. I have experienced enough disappointment in my life I don't

need anymore." Bulma looked at him in hysteria. She almost fainted at hearing these words,

she shook herself back to reality and took his handsome face into her gentle hands.

"I would never regret being with you, you know why?" He looked up t her waiting for her

answer.

"Because I know you wouldn't let me. You can be the man I want and need without being a love

struck buffoon", she teased. "And you know it". Vegeta knew she was right. He knew that what

he felt for her was strong and if he was to be with her he would never jeopardize, all the while

still being himself. He loved her for accepting him as he was, not an easy task. He brought his

hands up to hers and gently moved them down to her arms caressing them. Bulma was

overcome with emotion, she had him, she finally had him. She felt some tears begging to fall

from her eyes as she leaned into him. She closed her eyes stopping the water from flowing and

kissed him lightly on his lips. She assumed his pride was going to make him stop, but he didn't,

instead he kissed her back, moving his hands up to her face. He was running his fingers through

her hair, kissing her passionately, almost like he was making up for lost time.

She started tugging on his shirt, while they kissed. She broke away for an instant so she

could try to pull it over his head, she was struggling so Vegeta finished the job. Once the shirt

was off their mouths collide again, massaging each other lovingly. He laid her down on the

kitchen floor pulling her shirt over her head, then he pulled her jeans down to her knees. Bulma

reached up to kiss him and Vegeta took the opportunity to unstrapped her bra, letting her beats fall

on top of his chest. She let out a moan that sent him into a frenzy. He was getting anxious, he

wanted to have her from the moment he saw her. he never thought it would happen as he

never thought that she would ever like him, he always knew he wouldn't have her against her

will so he put it out of his mind. Just the realization that it was really happening gave him chills.

He ripped her panties from her body.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to have any more underwear", Bulma moan playfully. Vegeta

smirked at her and started to trace her womanhood's lips with his fingers. She grabbed hold to

his shoulders in response.

"Who cares"? he whispered in her ear. Bulma smiled widely at him, and bit down seductively

on her bottom lip. She couldn't help but to admire how beautiful she was. Her naked body was

truly one of the most fascinating things he had ever seen. This earthling had the whole

package, not only was her looks striking, she had the body to match. He was sure that there

were women along with men that were drooling over her sexiness.

Bulma began to pull on his sweat pants, and he helped her in removing them from his

body, along with his boxers. They were both on the kitchen floor stark naked engaging in some

hardcore foreplay. Bulma had no clue at how talented Vegeta was sexually as he almost had her

nearing an orgasm with two fingers alone. The way he sucked n her breasts was an art. He held

her nipples tight between his lips but it didn't hurt, it was straight pleasure. Something no other

man she had been with was able to achieve. She wanted to return give Vegeta during the act so

she reached out and began stroking his erection. When he moaned in pleasure she smiled to

herself and started to go faster squeezing a little tighter each stroke. Vegeta slipped two of his

fingers inside of her wetness and it almost sent Bulma over the edge. She was dying to feel him

inside of her. She began bucking her hips against his hand trying to continue the sensations she

was feeling. After another minute she let go of is dick and pushed at his arm. She was done with

the foreplay and she was ready to have all of him inside her. Vegeta took the hint removed his

fingers swiftly from her pussy causing her to moan even louder. He was just about to enter her,

before he stopped, kissing her on her lips.

"Kami, Vegeta, please don't tell me you are going to stop?!" He smirked at her whining, he

knew he was the shit in bed, and soon she would too.

"Relax", he hollered at her. "You must know something before we continue". She looked at him

and waved her hand letting him know she was listening and for him to continue.

"If we go through with this you will be mine woman".

"All of you, your mind, body and soul. I will make you my mate, and there is no going back." He

looked at her through serious eyes. Bulma looked back her eyes locked in with his.

"Do you understand"? he asked.

"Is mate the saiyan term for girlfriend?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Woman are you kidding me? it is a simple yes or no."

"Just answer the question".

"It is not". Bulma looked at him blankly for a moment, before her eyes shot open as if a

light bulb went off in her head.

"Wife?" she was half asking and half saying.

"Why does it matter?" he shot at her. She knew by his reaction, that she would now be his wife.

"Can we have a wedding?"

"No".

"Can we get rings?"

"Fuck no!"

"Can we—"he began to nibbled on her ear, causing Bulma to stop in mid thought. _The only way to keep her quiet is to pleasure her…She is so bizarre._

"Yes or no, and I'm not asking", He traced her nipples with his tongue.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes Vegeta, I'm yours, all of me". He looked down o her and smiled.

Prince Vegeta actually smiled and it was directed towards her. He scooped her into his arms

and he began to hover above the floor.

"What are you doing now Vegeta? You're teasing", she twirled his hair between her fingers.

"I'm taking you to my quarters; I will take my mate on my bed, not on the floor like some

whore". Bulma dropped her head back. She felt like she was in heaven, he was already treating

her differently, and she loved it.

* * *

They made it to his room and he tossed her onto the bed. Vegeta wasted no more time

with foreplay. He took his knee and sped her legs a little wider. He put his manhood at her

entrance pushing himself in very slowly. Bulma gasped and dug her nails into his back.

"Ow" she whispered. She never imagined he would be this big.

"It will hurt for a moment", he warned. She nodded her head in acceptance and he continued on.

Vegeta let out a loud groan, she was tight and wet. He was struggling to get himself inside of her

without causing her too much pain. The sensation he got from finally entering her was

overwhelming he had to restrain himself from thrusting all of him in her at once.

It took a few minutes but he finally had all of him inside of her Vegeta felt his body

getting weak it had been so long since he experienced a woman, and it was his first time

experiencing a woman he loved. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her kissing on her

neck all the while. Bulma was in complete ecstasy the pain had subsided and she was blinding by

pleasure. He body was yearning the saiyan. She was fully used to his size by know and she

wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her deeper. Vegeta answered her request by

speeding up the pace. Bulma started to scream as the bliss her body was feeling was becoming

too much. It was getting difficult for hr to breathe through all of the enjoyment surging through

her body. Vegeta saw her struggles and he quickly withdrew himself from her. He spun her

around on her stomach and lifted her ass up in the air. Bulma knew what was coming so she

drew in a few breaths and dug her face into her pillow. Vegeta dipped his dick into her pussy this

time, advancing harder and faster than before. He could feel her pussy pulsating on his dick, her

body was suffering from the sexual bliss yet craving for more. He held her hips tighter as he

heard her screams coming through the pillow. _Her voice is going to hoarse in the morning._

Vegeta smirked at the thought, he knew a way to keep his mate quiet when she began to chat a

little too much. She flung the pillow off the bed and ordered "HARDER!" Vegeta didn't think

twice before he was pounding her so hard she could feel his dick hitting her uterus. She was

moaning and screaming uncontrollably now, and she couldn't take it any longer. She let out a

low

pitched scream as her body began to squirm beneath him, Vegeta couldn't hold on any longer

himself and he exploded inside of her from the back gently tugging on her hair.

He dropped his body beside hers and she wrapped her arm around his chest. She took

her foot and started rubbing her toes against his foot. Vegeta gently kicked her foot away from

his.

"Don't do it woman, I don't do that lovey dovey shit", he grinned at her.

She playfully slapped his muscular arm.

"Oh gee, that really hurt woman" he rolled his eyes at her.

"If you love me you will be lovey dovey with me", she protested.

He rolled over on his die facing away from her.

"Fine, but only in the bedroom, and you better keep your big mouth shut". He raised his head

and turned to to glare at her through the side of his eye.

"And don't expect me to get all mushy with you, not happening", Bulma couldn't help but smile

widely. She leaned her body up against his back wrapping an arm around his rock hard chest.

She was tracing circles in the middle of his chest and petting his hair.

After a few minutes he felt her hand go limp, as he smiled to himself.

"I love you Vegeta" he heard her moan, half sleep. He didn't say anything back, he just grunted

at her and shrugged his shoulders. Bulma knew he couldn't say it back so she just closed her

eyes, with full intention to dream about her new found love. Just as she dozed off she felt her

body legs being raised, she opened her eyes to see her legs resting on Vegeta's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she questioned half asleep.

"Round two" he responded.

"I don't have any energy Vegeta" she whined. He shook his head at her with a devilish grin on

his face.

"You agreed, mind…soul….and body" his kissed her calf, and gently nipped it.

She was about to answer him as her body was overcome with gratification again, causing her

eyes to roll in the back of her head. He looked down on her and closed his eyes. _Me too._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Unexpected

It had been two month since Vegeta made Bulma his 'mate', and she was loving every

minute of it. Vegeta really hadn't changed too much; he was still a jerk who only cared about

training, and defeating Goku, but at the end of the day when it was time for them to go to bed,

he was her husband. A good deal she admitted, it wasn't like she was mated to a romantic guy,

more like a hot head murderer. Things were better than ever in her life she was determined to

keep it that way.

It was actually pretty easy for Bulma to let everyone know that she and Vegeta were

together. At first he threatened o kill her if she told anyone, but she couldn't help it, she found

a new love and was determined to let the world know. Her parents took it the easiest. Mr.

Briefs was a little worried at first for his daughters safety but his suspicions died shortly

after once he saw how the warrior would take verbal bashings from her and simply grit his

teeth at her and leave. It was obvious no matter how angry she made him, he wouldn't hurt

her. Mrs. Briefs wasn't' shocked at all, she was overjoyed that her daughter was coupled with

"One of the sexiest men alive", and made every effort to try to get them to have a proper

wedding, for all to see.

As for Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Krillin, and the rest of the Z fighters, they were all floored at

the news. Everyone knew of Bulma and Yamcha's split, but never in their wildest dreams did

they think that she would end up with Vegeta, after all, they only saw he two bickering and

arguing. They only omitted pure hatred to each other, but after a while everyone just assumed

it was inevitable. They lived in Capsule Corp. together alone, not to mention the whole saying

that 'opposites attract'. It was a big shock but soon enough everyone got over it. Bulma even

succeeded in convincing Vegeta that she shouldn't kill Goku. She told Vegeta that Goku was the

only other of his kind left, and instead of killing him to prove he was the best, a good old

sparring match could suffice. It took him a while to get over not being able to kill him, but he

agreed for her sake.

The only person that couldn't get used to their relationship was Yamcha. When he

found out that they were together he flipped. He was angry and refused to have anything to do

with any of his old friends. The fact that they could accept Bulma with a man who's original

plan was to destroy the earth, and them with it, sent Yamcha over the brink, he packed up and

left town.

* * *

Vegeta was kissing Bulma passionately, caressing her thighs with his hands. It had been

a long day of training for him and he was set on releasing some tension tonight with his mate.

He began to inch her legs open, as he dove his tongue deeper in her mouth, hissing her harder

causing her to jolt under him. He quickly broke away from her to see what was wrong. As he

looked down on Bulma he saw her gag and roll over to her side clenching her stomach. Vegeta

frowned at his mate's reaction, thinking the worst.

"Woman", he whispered, trying to conceal his embarrassment and anger. "Do I repulse you?

that much?" Bulma was still on her side, curling up in a ball from the pain.

"No Vegata, not at all, just as you were kissing me I felt the sudden urge to vomit". She saw him

give her a questioning look through the side of her eyes.

"Not because you repulse me, just I've been feeling queasy lately. Moving around a lot, "she

paused for a moment. "And kissing seems to make me feel worse". Vegeta raised a questioning

brow to her.

"So you're ill?"

"Yeah, I think it was something I ate, I'm going to take some medicine." Vegeta grunted at her

response and lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head. Bulma slowly rose from the bed

and walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"It can't be, can it?" Bulma was staring at her reflection in the mirror, butterflies flying in her

stomach. She lied to Vegeta for the first time tonight. She didn't eat anything to make her sick,

in fact she had been feeling this way on and off for a month. It was just now starting to become

more annoying, and she was now starting to feel sick all the time. Bulma glared at her reflection

trying to remember when her last period was, or when was the last time she had to get

tampons. She thought long and hard coming to the conclusion that she couldn't not remember

she had no clue. She reached down into her cupboard under the sink and picked up the box of

unopened and unused tampons, and dropped them in shock.

"I'm pregnant, shit I'm pregnant", she said frantically.

"Ok, Bulma, don't get ahead of yourself, you have been stressed out recently, and maybe it

caused it to get irregular", she was trying to convince herself running her hands through her

hair trying to relax. Bulma took in a deep breath and threw some cold water on her face in an

attempt to calm herself down. She didn't mind herself if she was, but what would Vegeta think?

Would he be happy, sad? She couldn't guess, he was temperamental, any old thing could piss

him off, or have no effect on him. She heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, and she

immediately kicked the tampons behind the toilet, and spun around facing the door.

"Who are you talking too?" Vegeta was leaning on the door frame looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, nobody, just myself haha. I was just on my way back to bed".

"I'm going to go train, I can't sleep", he turned to walk away and Bulma noticed he looked

furious.

"Wait!" she cried after him. Vegeta stopped in his tracks not turning to face her.

"When are you coming back inside?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way

out to the Gravity room.

Bulma dropped her hands into her palms. She knew he was angry, she didn't know if it

was because they didn't have sex, or if it was because something else. She couldn't help but to

wonder if he knew she was keeping something from him. Once Vegeta was completely out of

sight she strolled back to her bedroom. She rolled herself up in the sheets and closed her eyes

trying to make her mind go blank from everything that happened tonight. After a few minutes

she began to doze off, promising herself tomorrow she would take a pregnancy test.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was in the gravity room throwing punches and kicks into the air, blood boiling.

He knew the woman was lying to him, she looked suspicious and she was acting like she was

nervous. Since he had taken her as his mate she was never 'nervous' about anything around

him, and her feeling sick all of a sudden. She was up to something; he could feel it in his bones,

he could smell it oozing from her skin, and it was driving him mad. He wanted to know what she

was keeping from him then and there, but chose not to act on it tonight. He decided that he

wanted to confront her off guard. It would be the best way to catch her in her lies. Vegeta

looked up at the clock and noticed 3 hours went by, he left the gravity room and took a

shower. He peaked into the woman's bedroom to see if she was asleep, he watched her for a

moment and went to the living room. He wasn't going to sleep with her tonight, she wasn't

being herself and he didn't like it. He laid himself down on the couch looking up at the

ceiling, he was trying to clear his mind of all the negative thoughts that were coming into his

mind about his mate. He closed his eyes and promised himself tomorrow he was going to

find out what she was finding from him. With that he went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Bulma got up and found Vegeta wasn't in the bed beside her. She

walked downstairs and looked through the back window towards the gravity room. It was on,

so she assumed Vegeta was in there all night. _I hope he's still not mad._ She went back upstairs

and through some clothes on, this was the perfect time for her to run to the pharmacy to get a

pregnancy test.

Bulma was gone about 20 minutes…tops. She made sure she was quick because she

didn't want him to come out of the gravity room and find her missing. Bulma knew he was

suspicions of her actions last night and she didn't want to plant any ideas in his head by leaving

without informing him. Luckily for her when she got back he was still in the gravity room, and

she rushed upstairs to her bathroom.

Bulma opened the box; it read "First Response Pregnancy Test". She skimmed the

directions and ripped the packaging holding the stick. She plopped down on the toilet and

began to pee on the absorbent strip at the end of the stick.

"Shit", she whispered as she felt some of her urine hitting her index and middle fingers. She

pulled the test from under her and set it down on the counter. She cleaned herself up washed

her hands. Bulma was pacing her bathroom back on forth anxious for the three minutes to

hurry up and pass by. She felt her hands begin to moisten and she felt a little dizzy. She sat

down on the toilet and took a deep breath and She picked up the directions.

"Two lines pregnant, one line not pregnant", she quickly scooped up the stick examining the

results. Bulma looked down blankly for a moment, and brought the directions to her eyes again,

and then the test. Her eyes felt like they were popping out of their sockets as she saw two dark

solid clearly visible lines staring back at her.

Bulma was pregnant, she thought she was before but now she knew for a fact. She was

pregnant and the father was Vegeta. She had to chuckle to herself for a moment, of course she

was. She had been having sex with him unprotected for a while. She stopped taking her birth

control after her and Yamcha split up. It was inevitable she got pregnant, they weren't taking

any precautions. The results of the pregnancy test were defiantly a shock to her, she wasn't

planning on having any kids anytime soon but she welcomed this situation. The night before

she was unsure of how she would feel if she was pregnant, and it lasted up until the moment

she found out. Her initial reaction was shock and surprise but upon finding out for sure she

instantly felt a maternal instinct pound in her from within. She was happy that she was having a

baby, Vegeta's baby, but she was still nervous to inform him.

Bulma felt it best to tell him now. She kept telling herself that he wouldn't be angry,

after all he knew that there would be consequences to their actions. Unprotected sex caused

unplanned pregnancies, surely he knew this. Bulma tossed the box away, and stuffed the test

in her pocket.

"It's now or never", she gulped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta decided he would take a break from his training. He gotten only 3 hours of sleep

before he got up and went in again. Surely by know Bulma was awake, and he planned to

shower before confronting her about her suspicious action the night before. Vegeta was

halfway up the stairs when he saw her coming down towards him. They both stopped upon

seeing each other and stood silently. Bulma was looking down shifting her weight from foot to

foot, again looking nervous. Vegeta felt a fire blazing inside of him as he snatched her arm into his

hand and pulled her close.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"I-, what do you—"

"Enough! You have been lying to me, and I want the truth." He squeezed a little tighter.

"Here", with her free hand she reached into her pocked and handed him the stick. He snatched

it from her hand.

"What the fuck is this?" he questioned. Bulma looked down, and softly responded "It's a

pregnancy test".

"Pregnancy test? Don't play games with me woman this is some kind of fucking toy with two

lines on it, it doesn't say anything about pregnancy".

"It's a home pregnancy test, you have to urinate on it, and it shows two lines if the pregnancy

hormone is detected, see?" She was holding the directions up for him to see. He snatched them

from her and skimmed through the paper. Vegeta shot a look at her stomach and growled.

"Get rid of it".

"WHAT? You can't be serious Vegeta?"

"Do I seem like I am joking?" he moved his face closer to hers. "I am not asking you girl, you will

terminate this pregnancy at once!" He released her arm half pushing her away from him at the

same time.

"I will not", she gave him a defiant look and took a step closer.

"You and I have been sleeping together for months, didn't it cross your mind that it could

happen"?

"Of course it did woman, but it never crossed my mind you would be stupid enough to keep it." He

shot back.

"Stupid enough to keep it? This is your child you're talking about!"

"Who said I fucking want children?" They were both screaming at the top of their lungs now.

"And who said I did Vegeta? I wasn't planning on having children anytime soon, but it

happened...and I want to keep the baby". Vegeta twisted his face in disgust at her.

"This is your child just as well as it is mine, and he or she will be coming into this world.

Whether you want it too or not, I could care less", Bulma was in his face, her nose touching his.

"You are a fool" he backed away from her.

"I'm a fool for wanting to have your child? Our child?"

"You're a fool because you cannot handle the pregnancy, you are not Saiyan idiot, you're human.

The birth will kill you." Bulma looked at him and scoffed in disgust.

"Chi Chi had Golan, and she's doing just fine".

"That harpy has some sort of strength, you do not". He turned his face to the wall avoiding

looking at her.

"Stop beating around the bush, you just don't want me to have the baby for your own selfish

reasons", Bulma felt the tears building up in her eyes, trying her hardest to keep them from

falling.

Vegeta laughed sinisterly at her and rolled his eyes. "I already told you I don't want it. I do not

wish to parent anything ever; I don't need any more distractions." Bulma swallowed hard and

drew back her fist, with all her might she swung aiming for Vegeta's face. He caught on to what

she was trying to do and moved out of her reach causing her to fall. Before she could hit the

floor he scooped her into his arms.

"Let me GO!!" She was kicking and screaming.

"I that the best you've got?" he teased. "I've had women older than you manage to get one lick

in". Bulma reached behind her and cupped a handful of the warrior princes black hair. With all

her might she closed her grip and dropped her hand down yanking his head as hard as she

could. She looked down and saw a handful of Vegeta's thick hair lying in her palm.

"You fucking bitch", he slammed her back against the wall. Vegeta was fuming, as he saw the

clump of his hair fall to the ground. Bulma stared in terror she had never seen him so angry his

eyes went red in fury.

"Lets see how you like that then, shall we?" Vegeta had her hair wrapped in his fingers and he

began to drag her up the stairs.

"AHH! Vegeta Stop!" Bulma was screaming and begging for him to release her. Bulma began to

dig her nails into his hands, attempting to make him loosen his hold of her blue hair. She felt his

blood dripping on her forehead, but it had no effect on him. He drug her all the way to her

room and tossed her onto the floor, tearing a handful of her hair out. Bulma screamed at the

raging pain from her skull as Vegeta stood over her laughing, holding her hair in his hands.

"Know your place with me, or it will not turn out well for you", he warned. Bulma looked at him

with pain in her eyes, she was holding her head where he pulled the hair from and she shrieked

"Fuck You!" She lunged towards him pounding her fist on his chest. Vegeta laughed at her

attempts to hurt him and Bulma acted on him not paying attention. With all the strength in her

body she punched him dead in his mouth. He instantly stopped laughing and raised his hand

too his mouth. He was bleeding; of course the woman's punch wasn't hard enough to hurt him,

but she hit him for the second time and this time he was bleeding.

"You drew my blood", Vegeta gritted through his teeth."And now I will draw yours". He balled

his right hand into a fist and raised it back. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for what was

coming next. She instantly remember the life she was carrying inside of her, and shielded her

belly hoping he would strike her face. Vegeta caught a glance on what she did and it instantly

came back to him. _She is with child. _He dropped his fist and stared at her stomach.

After a moment Bulma slowly opened one eye looking to see what was stopping him

from hitting her. She caught him staring at her stomach, and his fist was back at his side. She

wiggled her way out of his grip and stumbled backwards falling on her back. Vegeta was

standing there dumbfounded. He had lost his temper too far with her, and hurt her. He dragged

her by her hair, and almost hit her. Vegeta's heart dropped into his stomach at the though. _My _

_mate is pregnant with my child, and I almost hit her. _Vegeta looked down at his hands and

feeling fear for the first time in a long time. He was afraid of himself. Vegeta had beaten and

killed many women, pregnant woman included through the years, but the thought of his

woman, who was with his child, being beaten by his hand sickened him. He slowly raised his

head to look at Bulma who lay on the floor, still shielding her stomach with tears streaming

down her face.

"Get...away…from me", she mumbled through sobs. Vegeta looked down at her stomach again,

gliding his fingers through his hair. He looked back into her face, searching for the words to say

to her. Bulma noticed as he was looking at her his eyes were glassy. _Is he about to cry? _

"Get the fuck away" she repeated before breaking down into sobs again. She was hurt that

Vegeta would even think about raising his hand to her, although he stopped it didn't change the

fact of the matter. Not to mention this whole fight started because he didn't want her to keep

their child! She was infuriated with him, but a small part of her felt sorry for him, she never

seen him that emotional to the point where he was on the verge of tears, it was hurting her to

see the water building behind his eyes. A part of her wanted to run over and embrace him, but

she fought it back. She couldn't think of herself she had to think about the child she was

carrying. She needed him away from her, not only for her safety but the safety of their unborn.

"GET OUT VEGETA!" she was screaming know through her sobs. He stared at her for a moment

like he wanted to say something to her. She saw the pain in his eyes, and she could tell that he

was sorry about his actions. She turned her head away and began to cry harder. He blinked

back the water that was forming behind his eyes and he turned his back to her walking out of

the door.

Vegeta stood on the other side of the wall listening to the woman cry. He couldn't believe

it, he almost struck the woman he loved, while she lay pregnant with his seed. For the first time

in a long time he felt like curling up in a ball and crying his eyes out. He broke the woman's trust

for him, and her heart. The only person to ever love him he hurt. Vegeta began to worry abut

the child's safety. He was going to go back in the room but he decided against it. The woman

was crying hysterically now. He turned and continued down the hall to the only place he could

think of going, the gravity room. As he walked over he prayed to the Gods his child was living

and safe in his mates' womb. Before he closed the door, he looked back at the house she lay

crying in._ Bulma…Forgive me._

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update around my usual time. I began writing the plot of my new fan fic ^_^ hehe I love the story line for this new story...At the end of "The Best way to love" I will give you all a taste...**

**And shout outs to my Reviewers **MidlightDream, Cute Musa, Ms. Chif, and my number one CHIMARE-HANA!!** I love you guy's thanks for the reviews and sharing your interest in my work!!**

**MWAH!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A new Prince

The months moved so slowly after the fight Bulma and Vegeta had. It felt like she had

been pregnant forever. Five long and lonely months dragged past and she was finally nearing

the finish line. She was 8 months, 1 more month to go before she would have her baby. It was

definitely and uncomfortable and miserable pregnancy. The half human half saiyan she was

carrying was strong, and his kicks would have her doubled over gasping for air. Her nausea

never subsided, her feet constantly swollen, and her belly was beyond huge, making every task

extremely difficult. To make everything worse, she was facing this pregnancy alone, not

completely alone, because she had her mother and Chi Chi for guidance and reassurance, but

no matter how hard they tried they could never make up for the baby's father.

She and Vegeta haven't spoken to each other since the day she found out she was

pregnant, 5 months ago. He never left Capsule Corp; she assumed it was because he had

nowhere else to go, and maybe to watch over her, making sure she and his child were safe. But,

they avoided each other as best they could, only passing by each other 3 times at most since

they stopped talking.

Bulma sat at her kitchen table staring at the gravity room, massaging her belly. She

missed him, she forgave him months ago, but couldn't bring herself to say anything to him.

Bulma's eyes began to water at the situation she was in, the man she loved and the father of

her child lived with her, but didn't speak to her. She was on the brink of birth in a matter of

weeks, and she couldn't help but to think about how he wouldn't be there to support her. It had

been too long since she got to touch him. Bulma never forgot the words he screamed to her

that day. How he swore up and down that he didn't want the baby, but she didn't believe it.

Not after he stopped himself from hitting her. She knew very well that if Vegeta wanted, he

could have killed her and the baby, but he didn't. She wanted to ask him what it was all about,

that fit he threw, but she didn't know if it was safe enough to do so, so she stayed away.

Bulma looked down at the picture she had in her hands, she turned it face down and

scribbled something on its back. She quickly waddled over to the gravity room door and taped

the picture to it. She brought her hand up to the door and closed her eyes. "I love you", she

whispered. She turned away proceeding back to her room. She needed some rest, it was like the

baby knew when she was overly emotional and he would jump up on down in her womb as if

trying to cheer her up. She lay down carefully on her back on rolled over to her side staring at

the wall, soon she was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta felt pretty strong ki outside the gravity room. It was too weak to be Kakorott or

his friends, but too strong for the humans he lived with. He cautiously turned off the machined

and opened the door looking for the ki's owner but saw nothing. _The woman?!_ Vegeta almost

chocked on the thought. The woman had not spoken to him since they day they got into the

fight about her pregnancy. His thoughts were interrupted by something taped the outside of

the gravity room's door. He raised his hand to remove it so he could analyze it better. It was a

picture, of what seemed to be a small child, in black and white. _These humans can take pictures _

_of unborn children, how bizarre! _Vegeta felt a weird feeling come over him as he looked at the

photo, he was staring at his child who still lay in the girls' womb. He turned over the photo and

he recognized the 'pretty girlie' handwriting on its back. "Congratulations Vegeta, It's a boy".

For the past 5 months Vegeta had been sleeping in the gravity room, avoiding the home

in front of it as much as possible. He felt uncomfortable being around the woman since

everything happened. At first he wanted to leave again, but decided against it, the last time he

left he life was in danger, and he didn't want anything happening to her or his child.

He often thought about the day she told him she was pregnant. He admitted to himself

that his reaction was immature and foolish. He wasn't upset that she was with child, he was

nervous. Vegeta never thought about parenthood, when he was still living under Freiza's rule

he was told he could never reproduce. The consequences he would suffer if he did were simple,

the woman and the child would be killed, no questions asked. He was only 12 years old when he

was told this, and from then he put the thought of his own offspring out of his mind. Why risk

creating an heir to his throne only to have it brutally taken from him, and suffer more

disappointment? It wasn't worth it to him, and ever since Vegeta was 12, he was at terms that

he would never father an heir.

And here he was, actually going to be a father. He admitted to himself that he was a

little happy, the brat would be a mixed breed but he would have his strong Saiyan blood

pumping through his veins. Vegeta looked down at the photo in his hands again, a smirk

appearing over his lips.

"A son", he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Bulma woke up a few hours later, her son was awake and ready to play. "Yikes", she

moaned as she held her swollen belly. "Ok, ok, I'm up", she smiled. Bulma went heading

towards the kitchen to grab a snack before a bath, as she turned the corner she almost fainted

at what was in front of her.

"Vegeta", she cried. He stood in silence as he closed the fridge door. _Damn it, she wasn't _

_supposed to see me._ The hormones in Bulma's body started to go overload all at once at the

sight of him, it had been 5 months. Yeah, occasionally the glimpsed each other but she never got

to hold sight of him this long. She felt water building behind her eyes.

"I am simply making myself something to eat since your mother is absent. I will be leaving

shortly". He didn't even turn around to look at her.

"Did you see the ultrasound picture I left for you?"

"Yes, I did". He still had his back facing her, afraid that if he caught sight if her he wouldn't be

able to stop himself from kissing her. Bulma felt the tension as she responded.

"I'm due in a few weeks, and me, my mom and Chi Chi decided it would be best to have the

baby here…you know since he's going to have a tail". He couldn't help it anymore he had to see

what she looked like, he slowly turned around to face her. Vegeta's heart seized as he stared

at the woman, she was huge and swollen, but still breathe takeingly beautiful. For a moment

they both just stood, staring into each other faces, until Vegeta decided to break the silence.

"Is it healthy?" was all he could muster out, he didn't know why he asked he just wanted to end

the awkwardness.

"So far so good", she replied rubbing the lower part of her abdomen. "He's kicking again, you

want to feel"? Vegeta contemplated for a moment whether he should leave or he should stay.

He wanted them to be back on good terms, so he quietly swallowed his pride, and decided to

Stay, slowly walking towards her. He reached out and placed his palms against her stomach.

Instantly the child inside her came to life, kicking and punching his father's hands in response.

Bulma noticed the look on Vegeta's face and laughed "I guess he knows who you are, I've never

gotten a reaction like that from him". Vegeta looked away embarrassed.

"You, know I've missed you". Bulma mumbled, staring at her belly. Vegeta stared at her blankly,

as she continued.

"You know I—", before she could finish Vegeta raised his hands in protest.

"You have apologized to me enough", he paused "I believe it is I who owes you the apology".

Bulma felt her eyes bulging from her sockets. _Did Vegeta just apologize to me? Hell must _

_definitely be freezing over as we speak. _

"I reacted irrationally and it was immature and uncalled for. I was not angry with you, I was

simply nervous, and did not know how else to react." "Growing up with Freiza, I was warned

that if I produced a child the woman and child would be killed, so—"Bulma clasped his face

with her hands.

"Oh Vegeta, why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Bulma's heart was pounding, Vegeta

not only apologized to her, but explained his actions.

"I reacted before I thought." He responded. He felt Bulma pull him into her for a hug.

"I forgive you", she sang. Vegeta looked up at her in disbelief, and pulled himself from her embrace.

"How is it you forgive me so easily?" Bulma chuckled at his statement and kissed him.

"Because I love you dummy, no matter how mad you make me, my love runs deep for you, I

can't stay mad forever, not with this baby in me". Vegeta smiled at her response and placed his hands on her belly again.

"So I hope this means you're moving back in", Bulma smiled.

"Hmmm...let me think".

"Vegeta!" Bulma playfully punched his arm and Vegeta swooped her into his arms.

"I will move back in if you make up for the past 5 months I couldn't have you", Vegeta had an evil grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I don't joke woman, you know this by now". Bulma was laughing uncontrollably now.

"I'm 8 months pregnant, I'm not as flexible anymore", she played.

"Well I'll just have to be easy on you then wont I"? he replied.

"Vegeta" Bulma giggled as they disappeared into her bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

The next morning Bulma and Vegeta woke up at the same time. Before he could get out of the

bed, she rolled over on to her side and threw her arm around him.

"Stay", she pleaded. "It's been so long since I got to just lay in the same bed as you". Vegeta

turned his head to look at her and shook his head no. Bulma pouted her face pulled herself closer to him.

"Aww, baby don't go please?" Vegeta almost chocked at her statement.

"Baby?" he looked at her puzzled. "Woman, I am 27 years of age, far from infantile". Bulma broke into hysterics at his misinterpretation.

"I'm not calling you baby, as in a little baby, I'm calling you baby as a pet name".

"Pet name?" Vegeta was now completely lost at her logic.

"Just a word to express my love". Vegeta was still staring at her in confusion as a loud pounding broke their attention.

"What the hell?" Bulma shouted. Vegeta slid on his sweat pants and signaled for her to stay put. He went downstairs knowing automatically by the ki who was on the other end.

"Kakorott".

He swung open the door blood boiling. Even though the woman had persuaded him not to kill him he still hated him.

"The fuck do you want"? Vegeta growled at the man.

"It's important Vegeta we have to talk right now, alone". Goku was looking sternly into his eyes.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the other mans face.

"You have 5 minutes make it quick".

**A/N Sorry for the long wait before the update, I got sick =[, and then this pregnancy pact movie came on lol Jeez. Well this chapter wasn't as great as I wanted but the next chapter will come back with bang I promise. I'm going to get some rest again, and update again tomorrow. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Stolen

Goku had been gone almost ten minutes by now but Vegeta couldn't bring himself to go

back upstairs to his pregnant lover. How was he going to break this news to her without

angering her? It was impossible she was going to be upset definitely and there would be no

way to avoid it, and the best move would be to get it out of the way now. He needed to get

back to his training as soon as possible. Vegeta inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose

and proceeded upstairs.

When he got upstairs he saw Bulma playing with her 'pregnancy scrapbook' she was so

obsessed with. He secretly hoped that the scrapbook would help calm her even if it was just a

tinch after the news. She noticed his presence and lifted her head to stare at him. She gave a

big goofy smile and waddled over to Vegeta. She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the

bed.

"Baby what took you so long?" she asked innocently. Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration.

"I know I know, you're not an infant, but It's that or Veggie", she played. Vegeta gently pulled his

arm from her and grasped her shoulders so that he could look her dead into her eyes.

"That was Kakorott, I ha-"

"Goku? What did he need? Is he still here?"

"NO! he is gone. He came to-"

"Wait so Goku came here to talk to you? Are you guys going to spar right now or something,

because if you think you are going to fight right now your sadly mistaken. You are going to sty

here and spend time with-"

"QUITE!" Vegeta hollered, startling Bulma at the same time.

She was about to open her mouth again but this time Vegeta cut her off.

"Shut you damn mouth for five minutes woman. I have to speak with you about something

extremely important, and your undivided attention would be nice." Bulma rolled her eyes at

her mate and waved her hand for him to continue.

"Kakorott came here to warn me. It seems that idiot ex boyfriend of yours is working with some

fool named Gero, . " Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she was about to ask

another question but Vegeta began speaking again.

"It seems as though he is sour about the idea of you with me, and he and this Dr. Gero are

planning some kind of attack."

"Wait, what kind of attack, on who?" Bulma questioned.

"On whom I don't know, but Kakorott is passing the news onto me. Seems the Namek fallowed

Yamcha to some lab, where he overheard the Dr. offering him the power to defeat 'all those

that has betrayed him', as long as he helped him."

"Help him do what?"

"I don't know".

"Why didn't Piccolo stop Yamcha from then, why didn't he—"

"Kakorott told me that the Namek tried to break into the lab and confront your idiot ex

boyfriend, but some unknown warrior attacked him, nearly killing him. He alerted Kakorott,

who alerted me."

"Ok, so what does this mean?" Bulma was looking Vegeta dead into his eyes.

"It means that your dumb ass ex is on the other side now, and he is clearly looking for trouble.

So I am going to the gravity room to train, so when the time comes I am ready".

"But, I can talk to him and maybe reason with him".

"No you will not. You will stay here where I can keep my eyes on you. Besides it's not that

weakling Yamcha I am worried about. The Namek said that the warrior who attacked him was

extremely strong, his power level was at least 20 times greater than Freiza's. So I must continue

my training now, so I can ascend to super saiyan, to ensure my success."

"Ok, but I can talk to Yamcha so we can avoid all of this nonsense Vegeta."

"I'm not going to argue with you any further, I have training to do."

"Wait can't you wait till the morning?"

"No I cannot! You don't get it do you? You love to call me selfish and tell me I only think of

myself. I am far from thinking of myself! If you were not my mate I wouldn't care less that some

idiots were planning on attacking this area!" Vegeta was screaming in Bulma's face, face brick

red with anger.

"I am thinking of you and my unborn heir! I am thinking of your safety! Believe me woman,

when I say under another circumstance I would certainly think of only _myself." _Bulma began to

cry out of frustration. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Why can't you just wait a few hours Vegeta?" He instantly remembered she was 8 months

pregnant and lowered his voice fearing she could go into premature labor if they kept this

shouting match up.

"Because I can't afford to wait. You and the child are my responsibility as you both are the only

family I have, and I don't know what we are dealing with. This unknown warrior is stronger than I

am, and I refuse to take any chances".

"So what am I supposed to do?" she cried.

"Go to bed". With that Vegeta walked away from her leaving Bulma in the middle of their room

in tears.

The next few weeks were very trying for both Vegeta and Bulma. They were on ok

terms. They still slept in the same bed saw each other a few minutes maybe an hour out of the

day but the tension was obviously thick. Vegeta was always training, and Bulma nearing her due

date had her mother move in temporarily to help her, seeing as Vegeta had no intention on

helping her.

Bulma was in the living room with her mother folding clothes and watching TV.

"Bulma dear, why don't you deliver the baby in the hospital, it would be much safer" asked Mrs. Briefs, big smile as usual.

"I told you already mom, the baby is most likely going to have a tail, and how would I explain that to a doctor?"

"Well, you can um..."

"Tell them that his father is an alien, an alien warrior from some other galaxy"? Mrs. Briefs

busted out in hysterics.

"Ha ha ha ha ha Oh my! You're right dear they would probably take the baby and lock you away

in the psych ward"! Bulma let out a giggle of her own and got up from the couch so she could

go to the restroom. She was halfway down the hall when Vegeta came from the bathroom.

"Hey honey, finished training?" Bulma was trying to establish some normalcy between them,

but at the same time she was longing for attention from her man. She just wanted to kill

Yamcha for starting all these problems. Problems keeping her man away from her. Vegeta let

out a deep chuckle.

"So its honey now is it?" Bulma started a little confused.

"First you call me baby, as if I'm your infant, and now its honey as if I'm an ingredient. What's

wrong with Prince Vegeta?" Bulma let out a high pitched laugh.

"PRINCE Vegeta? I'd be coming off as your servant if I called you that".

"Aren't you?" Vegeta was flashing her sexy smirk.

"Jerk!" Bulma softly slapped his arm. She was elated and trying to keep her composure, it was

the most intimacy they shared in weeks she didn't want it to end. Vegeta rested his hand on her

swollen belly.

"I'm going back into the gravity room", he said, very softly fully aware that he was ruining the

moment they were sharing. Bulma looked down at the floor, and nodded softly feeling her eyes

stinging as she held back tears. Vegeta was just about to exit the back door and all he heard

was a loud SPLASH! He whipped his head around to see what had happened, only to find

Bulma holding her stomach with a dark stain on her pants.

"My water just broke!" Bulma was hopping up and down, looking at the floor in disgust. Mrs.

Breifs knocked Vegeta from her way running to her daughter's side.

"Sweetie, you aren't feeling the contractions yet?" Bulma was just about to respond when she

felt the first contraction hit her like an 18 wheeler going 55 MPH. The pain hit her so hard while

she was off guard she fell to her knees doubling over in pain.

"Oh goodness", Mrs. Briefs moaned. "Vegeta darling can you take her up to the bedroom I can't

carry her, and she's in too much pain to walk." Vegeta was stunned never in a million years did

he ever predict himself being in this situation. In the midst of everything going on he was about

to become a father. He never even thought about this scenario it was all brand new to him. He

made his way over to Bulma and lifted her in his arms. She was moaning and screaming, clutching

her belly all the while. He felt pity for her because he knew delivering saiyan children was a

difficult task, and seeing as how she was human, it might be even harder on her. He levitated

from the floor carrying her to their bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Mrs. Briefs followed and

began to undress Bulma from the waist down, and get her in a comfortable spot so she could

begin to push. Vegeta was walking toward the door to leave when he heard Bulma screaming

after him.

"Please, Vegeta don't go. Please?!" He stopped at the frame of the door and began to

contemplate what to do. He could easily leave and get back to training but he would miss a

very important moment in his life. He knew that he needed to be training because nobody knew

when Gero and Yamcha would attack, but it was the birth of his first child. His father had been

present for his birth, so he decided to stay. He leaned his back against the wall, folded his arms

across his muscular chest and rested his right foot against the wall. Bulma managed to spread a

tiny crooked smile across her face for a moment before she was screaming and kicking again.

The trio was locked up in that bedroom for almost two days before the new prince

decided to make his grand entrance, kicking and screaming, weighing in at a whopping 10 lbs

7oz and measuring 27 in. Once Bulma had him in her arms she instantly forgot about all the

pain she was in, she fell in love at first site. Her son was the most precious thing in her life

now, next to her Vegeta. Bulma finally remembered Vegeta had been in the room and

motioned for him to come sit next to her on the bed. He came over but refused to sit.

"Do you want to hold him?" Vegeta shook his head no and stroked the side of his son's head,

twirling his finger in the thick purple hair. Vegeta felt so proud at that very moment. Not only

was he father but he was the father to a son. He was a half breed, but he was sure he would be

strong. He excited himself thinking about how his son would best Goku's and how he would

carry on the royal bloodline.

Bulma smiled quietly at the moment Vegeta and their son was sharing. She gently

cleared her throat to regain Vegeta's attention.

"What should we name him? I know it's a tradition for all the first born sons in your royal family

to name the boy Vegeta. Do you want to name him Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"No", Vegeta mumbled. "Vegeta Sei is long gone."

"Okay, then, I always liked Trunks", she sang. Vegeta raised his shoulders in a 'whatever'

fashion and turned to leave.

"Are you really getting ready to leave right now, I just had the baby!"

"I sat here two days watching you kick and listening to you scream, the boy is here so I can go

now." Bulma sat staring at him for a moment until she heard her new son lightly whimper. She

looked down at his adorable face and gave him a kiss. She decided not to argue with her mate,

she had a new life to attend too. So she ignored him as he left the room. Mrs. Briefs came back

in shortly after and helped get Bulma cleaned up and the baby dressed.

Hours went by and Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Trunks were sound asleep in the room when

Vegeta came back inside. He started for a moment at his family, trying to take it all in. he had a

_family_. They were his, and he did love them both, more than he loved anything. He was going to

the guest room to rest when he felt 3 powerful ki's nearing him. Vegeta leaped towards the

window looking to see who was approaching. For a while he couldn't see anything but a second

later he saw Yamcha flying towards him, and on Yamcha's tail Goku, and Gohan. Vegeta

smirked to himself, Yamcha got little stronger, but he would be no match for the Saiyan prince.

He was some stupid human, who thought he could scare a real warrior.

He flew out the window and folded his arms across his chest staring into Yamcha's

eyes. Yamcha stopped a few feet from Vegeta, Goku and Gohan flew beside Vegeta.

"And what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your presence tonight?" Vegeta snarled.

"There is something different about him Vegeta, he is way stronger than he was before. I tried

to keep him from coming here because I know Bulma is pregnant. But I couldn't hold him off

too long, he is much more powerful. Don't underestimate him", Goku whispered. "I don't know

what Gero did to him. Vegeta ignored Goku's comments and pressed on.

"Hello? You fool can you hear or are you deaf?" Yamcha threw his head back in laughter and

flew a few paces closer to Vegeta.

"I am here to take my Vengeance on you, Vegeta".

"Don't make me laugh vengeance for what?!" spat Vegeta.

"Vengeance on you for stealing Bulma away from me. Tonight I will kill you and your child, and

she will be mine again. And then Dr. Gero and I will take this world into our palms. Something I

can never do with you all around". He pointed to Goku and Gohan. "So you all will die too".

Vegeta's blood was on fire at this point. He clenched his hands into fists and exhaled

deeply.

"If it is death you want, death you'll get." Vegeta lunged forward towards Yamcha in a

maddened frenzy. He threatened his family and Vegeta was going to make sure Yamcha was

dead before Bulma woke up.

A/N Please don't kill me lol. I know it has been like almost a month, I can explain!!lol I'm sure you guys don't give a S%^&, you just want me to cont. this damn story...so that's what ill do! Forgive me guys lol

I'm trying to take the story into a more interesting light, now and make it a little more original and less generic. I hope it works out well! Lata! And please R and R please!


End file.
